Spring's Downfall
by YukiHaruHinataHermioneMalfoy
Summary: When will I realize that you will never like me, the way I like you?- Miura Haru. Author: I'm so sorry, I really suck at summaries. Rated M for safety:)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Haru woke up alone again inside the mansion.

Tsuna and the rest of the family went on a trip without her and left her one Sunday morning, it was eight days ago. It's been a week since they left her behind and she was completely aware that Tsuna did it on purpose. She was the reason why Kyoko almost died, she shot her twice near the chest for the reason that she just wanted to take those men down but she shot Kyoko instead. They were kidnapped, she got the gun from Kyoko's purse and aimed it on the kidnapper behind the orange haired lady, but unfortunately, she shot the other girl. Tsuna was beyond furious, he blamed her for that, if it wasn't for Yamamoto and Bianchi , she might have been banished by Tsuna by now. Instead, he stopped talking to her and so was Kyoko, they both hated her.

Another set of tears were tempting to fall on her face.

It has been 10 years now but her love for Tsuna was still strong, stronger that she could ever imagined. That twelve years old boy who saved her from drowning changed so much, he isn't that lumpy student anymore. No one could believe that he single handed down the bad guys, the mafia, he became more taller, bigger, and she just couldn't stop loving him no matter what.

And she hated herself for that.

"Hn. You're crying again"

Haru looked over and saw Hibari leaning against the door, with his straight-faced expression. She quickly wiped the tears away and stood up from her bed. She walked towards Hibari and held his face.

"You're beat. What happened?" she asked worryingly.

Hibari scoffed and walked away, "You know what happened" he said.

Haru narrowed her eyes and grabbed his arm. "You fight with Mukuro again, didn't you?"

Hibari looked back at her and messed her hair. "Don't worry, I have my reasons" he said. "And besides...don't mind me. If you're crying again because of what happened, don't worry. Sooner or later, they'll realize. Just wait."

Haru wasn't able to ask him what was he talking about, he walked away leaving her behind, clueless of what he just said. She sighed and went back inside her room to change her clothes. When she finished doing so, she went to the kitchen to drink some tea, she was walking towards the door through the kitchen when she noticed someone had already occupied the place. She peeked through the door and her eyes widened.

They're back.

She saw Yamamoto talking to Lambo while Gokudera was busy arguing with her sister (gladly, she was wearing her goggles) and Tsuna...he was talking to Kyoko, with a huge smile plastered on his face. She slowly took her steps back, to leave the place, when suddenly, a hand reached her shoulder and stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

It was just Hibari.

She took a deep sighed and looked at him and to the door. "I don't want to spoil their morning."

"You aren't spoiling anyone's morning, Herbivore."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "And since when did you call me that?" she said and giggled.

"Oh, Haru! Good morning! You're looking lovely as always!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Haru felt her heart stopped for a second, she froze as she felt their stares at her. Hibari's hand pulled her more closely at him and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Tsuna's eyes twitched. She looked up to Hibari's face, she was trembling, scared of what they'll say.

"What is she doing here?" Tsuna asked.

Haru jumped in shock when she heard Tsuna's voice.

"She's here to eat with us, aren't you Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna looked at Kyoko. "Are you sure? Kyoko-"

"Don't worry. Haru-chan sure won't shoot me again, she's tamed now." She said.

Bianchi and the others gasped in horror. They never expected Kyoko to say something like that. Tsuna too was a bit taken back of what Kyoko had just said, he knew that wasn't very good to say, but he brushed that off, he's on her side after all. On the other side, Haru felt a lump on her throat, her tears will bust anytime soon. She was indeed very hurt, she never thought Kyoko would say something so hurtful to her like that.

"How dare you talk to her like that?!" Bianchi yelled in anger.

Haru was trembling, she looked to Tsuna and saw him looking away from her, while Kyoko, she was just sipping her tea like she doesn't care at all. Hibari gripped on her shoulders tighter, she was so thankful that Hibari was beside him, he kept her calm.

"Thank you" she whispered to him.

"You knew I almost died because of her" Kyoko hissed.

"What?!" Bianchi yelled again. She was so pissed with Kyoko, she walked towards her and said, "Listen here, princess. If it wasn't for Haru, you might be really dead by now! She knocked all those men, and what did you do?! You just yelled there like an complete idiot all the time! You couldn't even hold your gun! It was pointless to teach you, all these years! You don't have the rights to yell at her and blame her, it was your reason you were kidnapped on the first place!"

Bianchi's face was as red as a tomato, she couldn't believe this girl. Where did she have that guts to blame Haru when it was entirely her fault. Kyoko was humiliated in front of everyone, in front of Tsuna. And then, she started crying, trying to get Tsuna's sympathy.

"Kyoko" Haru whispered.

Tsuna's head snapped towards Haru, his eyes were so mad. "Go away. Just go!" he yelled at her to go away.

Haru saw how angry Tsuna was, she was so hurt she quickly ran away from that place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Haru kept on crying on her bed. She hated herself, this was all because of her. If she just aimed the gun on the right person, she won't be treated as an outcast now. The way Tsuna looked at her, she felt hatred towards her.

How will she earn their trust back?

It was already night time, she didn't eat all day. Hibari gave her a few things to eat but she doesn't have the appetite to eat. She just stared at the view outside the window the whole day, remembering those times when they were still kids, those times when the world wasn't that scary for her to be, back when Tsuna was still good, and innocent, and caring. She knew the nature of his job, the killings, the battle. She was always there for him, she never stopped supporting him, she never left his side.

Haru watched as the sun sets.

If she could just disappear now.

The silence was replaced by a loud roar from the alarms. Haru panicked, she ran out of the room to look for Hibari, she kept on running along the hallways, still, the alarms were ringing. She was trying to find everyone else, but she couldn't find any one of them.

"Hibari...where are you?" she whispered. She was breathing heavily, she was trying to run but her feet were trembling.

And then, she could hear gunshot all over the place. Her face paled, all those memories from the accident came flashing on her mind again. That day when she and Kyoko got kidnapped, it was the same day like today.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

Haru's eyes widened. It was Kyoko, she was yelling for help.

"Where are you, Kyoko?!" she yelled.

"Haru?! Are you there?! Help me! I'm inside my room! Help me!" Kyoko kept on screaming. It looks like someone was inside her room, holding her hostage.

"I'm coming, Kyoko!" Haru yelled.

She ran towards Kyoko's room, and the alarms stopped. When Haru arrived inside Kyoko's room, she saw her being held hostage by a hooded man, he was pointing a gun on Kyoko's head and his other hand was holding an hour glass towards Kyoko's throat.

"Who are you?!" Haru yelled at the man.

That man raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" he asked back.

"I'm Miura Haru! Why are you here?!"

The man let out a horrible laugh, "I am Provo, from Polimo Famiglia...of course, everyone knows Polimo Famiglia" he said proudly.

"Who?" Haru raised an eyebrow.

"What?!"

Haru looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't know that, Mister. Now, will you please let go of my friend."

Provo spat, "Let her go? I'll kill her first! I will kill Vongola Decimo's Madonna infront of him!"

Haru's eyes widened in horror, he wants to kill Kyoko. She saw her friend, she was shaking madly, she was too scared.

"I'm...I'm not her Madonna! I will never like Tsuna! He's like a brother to me!"

BAM!

Their attention suddenly turned to the man who slammed the door. It was none other than Tsuna himself, he was looking down, his bangs were covering his face. "Kyoko" he said.

Haru's eyes twitched. He heard, she knew he heard what Kyoko said. It was stupid of her to say that, how could she? After all the sacrifices he had done for her. Kyoko's eyes gasped in shock, Haru felt hatred towards her friend, she wanted to slap her face so hard.

"Decimo! Look! I'm going to kill your Madonna, like what you have done to my fiancé!"

"I didn't killed her! Your father did!"

"Lies!" the man screamed and deepened the gun on Kyoko's head.

"Please! Don't kill me!" Kyoko begged.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, his flames grew bigger, he was so mad. He couldn't use his gloves, he doesn't want to risk Kyoko's life. Haru looked down, she hated this. She couldn't do anything for him, it breaks her heart to see him like this, he just couldn't do anything to save the person he loves.

"Hey! You've got the wrong person! She isn't the Madonna! I am!" Haru yelled to the man.

Tsuna's head snapped towards Haru, he didn't notice her there. She knew that, her heart once again felt pity towards herself. "You didn't noticed me, didn't you?"

"Haru-" Tsuna's heart almost stopped. She was there, the whole time. He saw her eyes, it was hurt, and sad. He tried to walk towards her, but she took a step back, away from him.

"What?! That's impossible!" the man roared.

"I am the Madonna! Why are you trying to get-"

"No!" Tsuna tried to catch Kyoko when that man threw her aside, her shoulder hit the table and she screamed in pain.

Haru saw that, she let out a small smile and the man yanked her arm towards him. "So...you're Vongola Madonna" he said.

This time, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Ryohei arrived. Haru felt safe when she saw Hibari, she knew she saw his eyes widened when he saw her. He tried to walk towards her but the man pointed the gun on her head.

"Don't you dare!" the man screamed.

"You've got the wrong Famiglia to mess up with, Herbivore." Hibari said, his voice was so cold that it sent shivers down Provo's spine. He let out his tonfas but he regrets doing that on the last second.

Provo knew he was already defeated when the guardians arrived.

"Let her go" Yamamoto glared at the man.

"I'll blast you to bits, if you won't" and so was Gokudera.

Hibari's eyes twitched. Couldn't be?

Tsuna was slowly getting what was happening with his guardians, he looked down, hiding his face. But from the corner of his eyes, he saw Provo slowly placed the gun on Haru's lower back. His eyes widened in fear, before he could use his X Burner, he was too late.

"No!"

BANG! BANG!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

All of them gasped in horror.

Haru felt a sudden pain on her lower abdomen, when she looked down, she saw blood.

"Haru!"

Bang!

Haru's eyes widened. She's been shot, trice from behind. Everyone's face paled, and then anger rushed through their veins as they saw Haru fell on the floor.

"No!" Tsuna roared and charged towards Provo.

When the said man saw Tsuna's range, and charging towards him, he dropped the hour glass that he was holding and opened his arms. "It's done, Bermuda!" he said and Tsuna's fire consumed him.

And he's dead.

And Haru was next.

Everyone was frozen on their places as they saw Haru on the floor.

What did she just do?

"No" Hibari ran to her side and held her on his arms. "Stupid Herbivore"

Tsuna slowly walked towards Hibari and to Haru, he knelt down, his face was as blank as a sheet of paper, he pushed Hibari away from him and pulled her on his arms closer, he didn't mind the blood drenching his shirt. Gokudera and Yamamoto rushed to her side and kept on pressing whatever cloth they had on her abdomen. They gritted their teeth when they saw Haru coughed in blood. Ryohei ran to her sister, Kyoko was still trembling, she was still scared, and when she saw Haru trying to fight for her life, she lost her mind.

"I killed her" she said to herself.

Haru was breathing slowly, she was looking straight to Tsuna who was holding her hand tightly.

"How could you be so stupid, huh?" Tsuna said on a low voice.

"I'm so sorry...about what happened with Kyoko." She said, her body was trembling and they could feel her body was so cold.

"Sorry?! You didn't do anything wrong! And how could you say your Vongola's Madona?!" Tsuna yelled. Haru's eyes once again saddened, Tsuna saw that and wanted to take back what he said, but Haru smiled.

"I always wanted to let everyone know that...I kept on saying that to you, remember? Back...in highschool." Haru coughed with blood again, Gokudera cursed and Yamamoto held to her more.

"Please, Haru...wait for Shamal." Yamamoto begged.

Haru knew she was dying.

"Tsuna...promise me...you won't blame yourself...Tsuna, look at me." Haru held his face and said. He was trying hard not to cry, she then looked towards Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Don't leave him, understand?"

"You will always be our Madona, Haru" Yamamoto said.

Haru smiled weakly as she heard that.

"You won't die, stupid woman!" Gokudera yelled. "We will still have lots of stuffs to argue with...come on."

A tear dropped from Haru's eyes to the floor.

"I'm clocking here, Hayato. Might as well tell me all" Haru tried to joke around.

Gokudera felt a blush came out of his face, he add more pressure on her waist, where she got shot, but they heard her groan. "Not an option, Stupid Woman"

Hibari's back was facing them, he doesn't want to see what was happening to her. He clenched his fists, he wanted to bite someone to death, he wanted to beat that guy who did this to her to death...but that Herbivore got to him first. He just couldn't take to see her like this, to see her dying in front of him. He wanted to see that smile again, her smile. But he just isn't ready to face her.

"Goodbye"

That was her last word.

They all held their breath as Haru's breathing was slowing down.

Unknown to them, the hour glass that Provo dropped on the floor was working all these time, like it was working as a timer for someone who was about to die...someone like Haru. They probably didn't notice it, but it was already having its last sand on it, along with Haru's breathing. They couldn't do anything else anymore, they knew she was going to die, they couldn't face her, they couldn't take watching her dying.

And it was already done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

All of them just look at Haru's face. She wasn't breathing anymore, no one cried, not a single tear came out of their eyes. But they knew, they were grieving inside, they were screaming for her, Tsuna and Kyoko lost it. They were all staring blankly, no one moved, no one dared to speak.

Yamamoto was the first one who gained his mind back, but before he could even move, a flash of light took the entire room. They all shut their eyes, as the light continues to brighten their eyes.

"Get her" a voice they were familiar of said.

Tsuna felt someone took Haru away from his arms.

They couldn't move, it was like they were all being paralyzed.

Seconds after they heard that voice, the light that was keeping their eyes shut vanished.

"Haru?!" Tsuna yelled when he saw Haru gone from his arms.

Then they saw Bermuda and...an enemy they knew once, standing infront of a portal, it was Checkerface, he was holding Haru on his arms.

"Let her go!" Tsuna ran towards them but he wasn't halfway through when an invisible barrier stopped him from getting to them.

"Give her back to us, Herbivores" Hibari took out his tonfas and was ready to charge but they saw Bermuda raised his hand.

"We come at peace" he said.

"Oh, really?! Then give her back to us!" Tsuna yelled.

Bermuda sighed and then Checkerface leaped on the portal, and he vanished.

"No!" Tsuna screamed. "Where did you bring her?!" he was trying to punch the barrier but it was too strong, and then, he was ready to use his gloves again. "X-Bur-"

"Don't be stupid, Decimo. You'll blow up your whole mansion if you do that. Don't worry, we will bring her back to you" he said and walked slowly towards the portal. "When the time comes" he said and vanished along with the portal.

...

It has been two years and three months since Haru was taken away from the family. There was no day that every single one of them won't hunt Bermuda, Checkerface, and Polimo Famiglia, Tsuna's orders. They did annihilate the Polimo Famiglia, turned them to ashes, but Tsuna wasn't satisfied, he wanted every single one of them dead.

"Any news?" Reborn asked Yamamoto, they were on the dark hallway of the mansion.

Yamamoto shook his head, his face was gloomy.

"And Tsuna?"

The rain guardian shut his eyes and shook his head again.

Reborn sighed "It's been two years now, Yamamoto. Tomorrow will be his inheritance ceremony. He's been turning the ceremony down for the past two years, thank goodness he didn't reject this time."

"He's been gone through hell, Reborn. After what happened to Haru-"

"You never found her body, am I right?"

"Checkerface and Bermuda stole her"

"What do they need with Haru?"

It was a mystery for the whole Famiglia.

Haru never knew Bermuda, or Checkerface, why did they take her then?

"Oi! Tenth wants to see us!" Gokudera appeared behind Yamamoto, he looked pissed.

"What's the matter this time?" Reborn asked.

"Kyoko's pregnant"

"What?!" Yamamoto said, his face was really shocked.

Reborn raised an eyebrow as he kept his face hidden behind his fedora. He knew something was wrong about the news, and the way Yamamoto react. "Is it Tsuna's?" he asked.

Gokudera nodded. "She said it was Tenth's"

"Are you sure?" Reborn asked.

Yamamoto twitched.

"Well...I also doubt that at first, but since Tenth didn't-"

"He claimed the child?" Reborn was a little surprised.

"Of course, it's his! Why will he deny his own child?"

They were taken back when Yamamoto speak, his tone was like he was mad.

"Don't shout, Baka!"

Reborn jump off to Gokudera's shoulder. "Take me to him" he said.

Gokudera nodded though he was still glaring at Yamamoto, they walked towards the dark corridors of the mansion to get to Tsuna's room, they probably didn't notice Yamamoto's balled fists.

Or so he thought.

They arrived to Tsuna's room. When they arrived, they saw Kyoko sleeping on his king sized bed, he was walking towards her, holding a blanket since she had slept on top of the bed's covers, and placed it on top of her carefully, not wanting to wake her up.

"Tenth" Gokudera said.

They stepped in inside his room, Gokudera walked towards his boss, Reborn was still on his shoulder, while Yamamoto stayed on his place. No one bothered to notice that, he stayed there to look at her, he stared on her face but he quickly shifted his head towards Tsuna's. "What happened?" he asked.

"She's just tired. Why are you here anyway?" there he goes again. His voice was cold, he wasn't that caring, gentle, considerate, calm, and kind Tsuna anymore. His eyes doesn't show life like the way it was after the accident, the way he looked at them, it was like all the life on his soul was sucked away from his body, he was nothing more like a robot.

"You look like a corpse, Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said.

Tsuna sat on his swivel chair and turned his back on them. "I'm fine." He said.

"Whatever, Tsuna. Just don't appear on the ceremony tomorrow looking horrible as it is now, it's not like you've gone through hell-"

"I really did have gone through hell, Reborn! After all these years...after all these years she's been gone." Tsuna was choking back his tears, he doesn't want them to see him tearing up now that it's been two years she's been gone. "I've been through hell, Reborn"

All of them were taken back. They never heard Tsuna yell like this, much more yelling on his demonlike tutor, it seems like he had forgotten it this time. He placed his arms on his knees and he covered his face with his hands. Gokudera tried to approach his boss, but Reborn had stopped him. "You never stopped blaming yourself, didn't you?"

There a pregnant pause. Tsuna slowly raised his head and look towards the moon. "I never did stop. Not for one second I wished to see her again, I never admitted I was stupid enough to let her go, to let the only person who was always there for me die...and it was because of me she's been gone"

"Don't be such an idiot, Tsuna! I'm sure if Haru's here, she won't like watching you became miserable-"

"Don't you get it?!" Tsuna roared, he slammed his fist hard on his table, waking Kyoko. "She was killed because of me!" he spat. You could see, and feel the anger inside of him through his voice. "She's been taken away from us, and I never even had the chance to tell her I'm sorry! Do you know how hard it is for me to walk here inside the mansion everyday only to find out no Haru would be welcoming me anymore...I won't see her smile ever again...I can't tell her...I love her...anymore."

Kyoko covered her mouth out of shock.

Tsuna loved Haru.

All these time...she hurted her friend.

"Oh, Haru...I'm sorry." Kyoko's tears were drenching the sheet on Tsuna's bed, she gripped on the sheets tighter, letting all her anger out. "It's my fault."

Reborn wanted to smack Tsuna's head, big time. But he thought, this wasn't the right time to be violent, Tsuna looked really fragile. They knew he was just trying to control his emotions, he's been hiding all his hatred, and anger inside of him.

And no one would want a raging Tsuna right now. The whole mansion might blow off.

"We'll find her, Tenth."Gokudera said as he looked at his boss with assurance.

"When?" Tsuna asked. He went back to his seat again as he was already calm, and now he turned sad. "You know it's been years"

"We're Vongola. We will find her." Reborn said, he jumped off from Gokudera and landed on top of Tsuna's table. While the whole place was covered with darkness, from where Reborn stood, the moon was lighting him. "But for now...for her sake...do what's best for yourself...and for your inheritance ceremony tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Somewhere far away. A place where no human could ever step foot into, a place from a different time, a different universe. Two of them stood there, they were looking down on a certain child, a sleeping form covered with blood.

"Is it time?"

"Yes...She will be the seventh guardian"

"Are they going to accept her, of what she might become?"

"Why are you so worried, Bermuda?"

" I don't think she can handle the power she has now...even Yuni suffered a terrible loss after possessing such power, Checkerface. You know that."

The two stared at Haru, she was breathing hoarsely. It's not that they care anyways, as long as she's breathing, they couldn't care much less whether she's dying out of air on her lungs, and the massive holes on her body. They have bigger problems to take care of.

"She has to, Bermuda. Or we're all done for"

"What's the point on letting her live then? She has to die on the end anyways."

"She won't die."

Bermuda raised an eyebrow. "You really think they'll let him use his flames for her sake? They won't be treating her nicely after they find out"

"Don't underestimate the power of Love, Bermuda."

"You really believe that, Checkerface? She will be holding the scariest flame, and the banished flame, my friend. They won't hesitate to kill her on the first chance."

"Let's see about that...She did, after all, sacrifice herself for his sake."

"That Decimo brat should have taken the Dark Flame, if it wasn't for her sacrifice. She'll be the vessel now."

They watched with pity over to Haru.

"She's strong."

"Well...you said it yourself, my friend...Don't underestimate the power of Love."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

This day will be the most important day not only for Tsuna, but for the whole Vongola. As the next successor of the Vongola, his inheritance ceremony will be held this day. The whole mafia organizations were invited, an ally or not. Yes, it would be very dangerous, but this is the mere point of the ceremony, to built trust, and unity to the whole org. now that Vongola, the most powerful organization of all, will be having its new inheritor, no one would dare to make any ruckus right now.

"Juudaime, its time" Gokudera enter Tsuna's room, he saw his boss staring at something outside the window like what's he's been doing everyday, his back facing him.

"How many are they?" he asked.

"200, Juudaime." Gokudera said. "We've lessen the invitees as what you have said, the bosses and their wives with some of their guardians or children were only invited." He added.

Tsuna took a deep sigh.

He's already 22 years old, they known each other for ten years, and it was already two years after Haru's accident, he considered all the option and finally accepted the title of becoming the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola. Not just he wants to tear all those enemies they have apart, but he also wanted to make sure to secure his family, he doesn't want to happen the last accident again, if he accepts this job, he would have the chance to protect every single one of them.

"How's Biancchi?" Tsuna asked out of the blue.

Gokudera was a little surprised, but he didn't show it to his boss. He kept his cool composure and answered, "My sister's fine. She's downstairs if you want to talk to her"

Tsuna stood silently and then he looked at his watch. "Bring her to me, I want to speak to her for a minute"

Gokudera doesn't like the idea of having his boss talk to her sister, though he suggested it earlier.

"Boss, I don't-"

"Just...for a minute...Please."

Gokudera couldn't do anything anymore. He nodded his head and went outside to find her sister, leaving Tsuna alone inside his room, he was hiding behind the curtain beside the window, blocking his figure from the sun, he preferred staying on the dark as he watches the view from outside.

He was on the middle of spacing out when he heard the doors creaked, signalling there was a person arrived on his room.

"Talk, I don't have much time." Her voice was cold as she said.

Tsuna slowly looked at his Right Hand Man's sister, who was glaring daggers at him, and he then closed the curtains. The darkness inside his room didn't bother him at all, he walked towards her and halted.

"You know what day it is today?" he asked.

Biancchi raised an eyebrow. "You remembered, huh?"

"It's her birthday...Haru's birthday."

Biancchi looked horrified. "How dare you mention her name?!" she yelled furiously at him, pointing at him angrily. "You were the reason why she's gone! Wasn't it enough showing her you can't love her back after all those years you were with Kyoko?!" she finally burst, couldn't control her emotions after she saw a tear fall on Tsuna's face. "She's dying inside, Tsuna! She stayed with us because she was hoping to earn your love back! And after the incident with Kyoko! Do you even know the whole story?! It was Kyoko's fault they were taken! She shot her once, Tsuna! You goddamn Moron! And now, Haru was shot trice! Trice! But you stayed all these years trying to ignore-"

" Ignore?!" Tsuna roared.

"Don't start on me, Sawada!" she hissed. All these time, her tear was flowing like a river down on her face. "She's Haru...Sweet, Kind, Caring, and Understanding...and...and you abused it... and now...you got Kyoko pregnant...you monster."

"Stop it, Sister!" Gokudera pulled his sister out of the room, it was a good thing she was wearing goggles.

They left Tsuna alone again, he was so broken, he fell on the floor, he was breathing hard as his hands were on the cold tiles of the mansion. He was facing down, his tears fell on the floor.

"Oh, Haru...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry."

...

The Inheritance Ceremony started.

Tsuna was infront of everyone, they were on the platform where they raised their heads on him and his guardians. He was looking very blankly, Nano was busy with his speech and his guardians were beside him, except Hibari, who never shows his face on days like this, and Mukuro was nowhere in sight too, though Chrome was here with them, they were guarding everyone below. Tsuna was staring out of nowhere, he was still distressed about what happened a while ago.

All what Biancchi had said was true.

"Boss...Are you okay?" Gokudera asked worryingly.

Tsuna snapped back to reality and nodded his head. He stared below, he looked into those faces, some were familiar, some weren't, he saw Kyoko smiling warmly at him, and Hana beside her. He doesn't see Biancchi anywhere and so was Reborn, they were probably out, talking.

"And now, I would like to call on stage, my n-"

It was a moment of horror for everyone. The alarms inside the mansion boomed the whole place, all the guest started panicking, leaving the place, alarmed. Tsuna's eyes widened in horror, he looked towards his guardians who jumped on their seats, Yamamoto assisted Nano out of the scene, while the others were busy finding those intruders who dared make a scene on this very important day.

BOOM! BOOM!

Two loud explosions boomed the west side of the Mansion, Gokudera stayed beside his boss while Ryohei and adult Lambo ran towards the explosion site.

"What the hell?!" Gokudera yelled as he saw a very strong snowstorm outside the mansion. They were pretty sure it was very hot awhile ago, and the sun rose high earlier, but now, it was very dark outside, and the snow covered a massive part of the land.

"What happened?!" Yamamoto arrived and looked towards where Gokudera was looking and at the moment he saw what's out there, his eyes widened in shock. "It's impossible! I saw Nano's helicopter took off just a second ago! It wasn't snowing! And I'm pretty sure it wasn't even afternoon when we started the ceremony!"

"Tsuna! You've got to see this! Quickly!" Lambo arrived very exhausted, he was running out of breath. "Now!" he yelled at them.

Tsuna was still clueless of what's happening, he gathered his thoughts together and ran towards the place where Lambo was leading them. "You won't believe this!" he exclaimed.

"What?! Spill it out you damn-"

"It's Haru-nee! We saw Haru-nee!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, he felt his heart beat and breathing stopped for a second, and his face paled as white as a sheet of paper. "It can't be" he said.

Gokudera as well as Yamamoto couldn't believe what they were hearing, they felt something jumped inside of them as they heard the news.

"You've gotta be shittin me!" Gokudera yelled.

They ran towards the west side of the mansion, and another set of explosion occurred on the said place. As they stepped outside, it was freezing, the snow was still very strong and so was the wind, they couldn't possibly see what was already happening.

"Tsuna-nii! Help Hibari-san!" Lambo yelled and pointed towards the Skylark.

They were standing firmly on the ground or else, the wind might blow them off, their arms placed on their heads so their eyes would be able to see, and they did saw Hibari fighting with someone.

"Stand back, Herbivores. He's mine." Hibari, still with his emotionless face, looked back at them and said.

They shifted their heads towards the person Hibari was fighting to, they noticed that figure, but the problem is they couldn't just remember who. He was wearing a cloak, his face was hidden beneath the hood, but they could still see his wide grin.

That wide grin.

Their eyes widened, it all makes sense now.

"That's Checkerface!" Gokudera yelled.

And another loud explosion from behind them was heard. They quickly looked behind as they heard the explosion and saw Mukuro's trident swinging on the air, also fighting with someone they knew very well.

"Bermuda" Tsuna hissed, his eyes showed anger.

Bermuda and Checkerface shifted their heads to Tsuna who was breathing heavily, he was very enraged right now and was just holding his anger back.

"It's nice to see you again, Tsunayoshi" Bermuda said with an evil grin. He just flew on the air, the strong wind was nothing to him. "I hope you enjoy our little gift."

Hibari activated his Vongola Box and flew on the air to attack the man, but when Hibari was about to hit him, he vanished. Checkerface too disappeared before Mukuro was able to hit him. They scanned the place to find those two, but they weren't able to find them. Gokudera was on the right side of Tsuna, while Yamamoto was on the left side, guarding him though he doesn't really need it, they were on alert. Mukuro walked towards Tsuna but Hibari suddenly disappeared out of sight.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo screamed.

They looked back where they last saw him but he wasn't there anymore. They gazed on one another and waited for Lambo to yell again.

"Help!"

They quickly ran towards Lambo's voice and when they got there, behind the mansion specifically, Bermuda and Checkerface was there, behind them was Lambo though they only thing they saw was his cow printed coat on the floor. Those two men were grinning widely as they look towards the Vongola Boss, Tsuna on the other hand closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened it, his flames appeared and was bigger than the normal flames he always used while fighting.

He ready his stance for him to charge towards the two, he was fully into Hyper Dying Will mode and when he was about charge, with Yamamoto and Gokudera beside him with their flames already activated, Bermuda raised his right hand slowly.

"We've come in peace" he said.

"Oh, really?! Then bring Haru back!" Gokudera yelled in anger.

Tsuna never took away his gaze on the two. But something or someone rather, took not only his attention but the two as well. When Bermuda and Checkerface moved aside slowly, they revealed a person lying on the cold floor, with Biancchi holding on to her on her arms. They saw Hibari was standing there, heavily guarded, ready to fight in order to protect the person Mukuro was trying to heal behind him and Bermuda and Checkerface standing not too far in front of them.

"Now, we must go."

And again, the portal behind the two opened and then they disappeared.

"Fucking Cowards" Gokudera muttered.

And all seems a slow motion for Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

There she was, sleeping. Nothing changed the last time they saw her. She was still very beautiful, and they truly missed that smile...that face...a lot.

A frantic yell brought them back to reality. "She's breathing! She's alive! What the hell is happening?! Lambo! Call Shamal! Now!" Biancchi panicked and yelled at Lambo's face. The kid was staring at the girl on Biancchi's arms with eyes wide for a while, couldn't possibly believe this was really happening, until Hibari pulled his collar brutally, pulling him up to stand.

"Do it now or I'll swear I will bite you to death" Hibari growled.

Lambo got really scared at Hibari and nodded his head, still looking below.

"Go" Hibari said and let him go.

Lambo quickly ran back inside the mansion to find Shamal.

Tsuna?

He was frozen in his place, and so were Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were still trying to process on their minds that this is real, they just couldn't believe what just happened, and who they were looking at right now.

"Haru" Tsuna fell in his knees, watching at Haru painfully.

She was covered with blood and was breathing heavily. This was exactly what she looked like the last time they saw her, she was wearing the same clothes, and there were still three bullet holes on her stomach. They thought she died that time, she wasn't breathing, her heart stopped, but what in the world is happening right now?

"She's alive" Gokudera whispered.

A part of Tsuna felt very relieved, and thankful, and he really wanted to ran to her and hug her tightly on his arms the second he saw her earlier, but his body doesn't respond what his mind was telling him, and truthfully, he was just too ashamed to approach her.

But none of that matters now, she's back, she's here.

However...by the looks of it, she might die any second now, again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

"Shamal! Where the fuck is that Doctor?!" Gokudera cursed.

They've gone mad, the doctor hasn't arrived yet and Haru was running out of time again.

"Why are you here, Herbivore?" Hibari snarled, looking towards Tsuna.

Tsuna, who was on his knees, suddenly felt anger rushed inside of him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! He's the Boss!" Gokudera yelled at Hibari.

"The Boss?" Hibari bitterly scoffed. "The last time I know, he left her dying on the floor-"

"DON'T...Test my patience...Hibari." Tsuna almost roared but he controlled himself not doing so, for the sake of Haru.

Hibari took off his tonfas again and spin it on his palm, while Tsuna was on his Hyper Dying Will again and rose from the ground.

Hibari wanted a fight, and he'll give him that.

"Stop! Stop! Shamal's here!" Lambo came out of the door quickly though he was almost brushed away by the strong wind but he managed to stay on the ground and covered a part of his head using his arms to see clearly.

"How come you can still see with this storm?!" Shamal yelled as he went out of the mansion.

"Come here! Quickly!" Biancchi yelled.

Shamal looked towards Biancchi and it caught his attention.

"That's Miura Haru, isn't it?! How come she's alive?!" he yelled towards Tsuna as he walked pass him.

"Stop asking, you moron! Help her!" Biancchi hissed.

Shamal saw Mukuro trying to work with his illusions, but they knew she needed a proper surgery. He eyed Mukuro and the Mist guardian gave him way, he knelt beside Mukuro and they all watched him as he took out his stethoscope and checked on her heart beat.

"Tsuna, we need to take her inside" Yamamoto said.

Tsuna was still watching Shamal, not that he was afraid the doctor might do something to Haru, well, since she's a girl, it never crossed Tsuna's mind, not on times like this, no. He was worried something might happen to Haru if he just left her for a second.

"Yes, we need to take her inside. I can't do a surgery on a place like this. She won't just die, we also will if we stayed here. It's freezing here, and the wind might knock us down." He looked towards to Biancchi and to the others.

"Will she survive?! Look at her! She's barely breathing!" Biancchi said.

"She won't reach the clinic. We have to take these bullets out of her right now." He said. "This is what we'll gonna do. When we reach inside, Tsuna, we need you to use your flame to warm the whole place down. Gokudera, go fetch my tools inside the clinic, you know where it's placed. Mukuro, you will help me take the bullets out of her, and Hibari and Yamamoto will carry Haru inside." Shamal said coolly. "Biancchi, my love, go find some blankets, and Lambo, get us a basin of water, warm, hot, and cold. Understand?" he said. Everyone nodded, Tsuna didn't argue with him though he wanted to ask why he chose Hibari to carry Haru instead of him.

Yamamoto took Haru's head very carefully, while Hibari carried her body, gently. They were very careful, with one wrong move, Haru might die. Everyone was very cautious, they never took their eyes off of her. And as they got inside the mansion, Shamal closed the doors but it was still madly freezing. Tsuna used his flames with his gloves, he grew it bigger and it was a hundred percent safer than his usual flames, this type of flame won't harm anyone but still, it brings hotness on the place, keeping the temperature warm.

Gokudera quickly went to Shamal's office to get the things the doctor might need, Lambo took off to find some water, and Biancchi searched for blankets, leaving Tsuna, Yamamoto, Shamal, Hibari, and Mukuro. They were still holding Haru on their arms until Biancchi arrived with a blanket on her arms.

"Here, spread it on this side." Shamal said.

Biancchi nodded and placed down the blanket where Shamal had pointed her. When it was done, they placed Haru down next. They were very careful on bringing her down, Hibari had knelt, it didn't took him so much strength to kneel since Haru was as light as a feather, he placed her down and placed a hand to keep her face warm. Obviously earning a glare from Tsuna.

"Want me to burn you?" He glared at Hibari. "Don't you dare touch her."

Hibari looked up at Tsuna, glaring him back. "Make me." He said.

"For the love of God-"

"Hey! I took this oxygen tank! I thought you might need it!" Gokudera arrived, raising an oxygen tank on his face.

Shamal let out a wide grin. "Way to go, Gokudera! You have just saved her!"

Gokudera let out a prideful smile and turned to Tsuna.

"Thank you" His dear boss whispered to him.

Gokudera sighed. He just saved this girl, way to go.

"You're thinking now, brother." Biancchi said to her brother. Luckily, she was wearing her goggles all these time.

"Che" Gokudera muttered.

Shamal purposely did that, in order to challenge his student, and it did work. He was really concern with this girl all these time. Worried would be the right word. He can see it on Gokudera's eyes.

Lambo arrived, Shamal was already placing the oxygen mask on her face and turning the oxygen tank on. He placed down the basin of water beside the doctor and knelt beside him, looking worried over to his Haru-nee.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

Shamal didn't respond. He just wasn't sure what to answer. Haru lost a lot of blood, and the bullets were pretty buried deep on her stomach. Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna were just standing, unable to do anything to save her. Mukuro was beside Biancchi, while Shamal was in front of them with Lambo beside him.

"Cut this part of her shirt, Mukuro." Shamal said and pointed from the bottom part up to the top part of her stomach. The mist guardian didn't hesitate, he cut the shirt open, revealing her creamy skin. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Tsuna, and even Hibari (though he just hid it) blushed crimson red.

"Great" Gokudera, who was still blushing, muttured under his breath

They shook their head and got rid of whatever they were just thinking earlier and went back on staring at Shamal's hand. Haru's body was now covered with her own blood after the doctor just pressed a part of her stomach, trying to push out the bullet.

"You're hurting her, dammit!" Gokudera yelled again.

Shamal ignored Gokudera and quickly proceeded with the most dangerous part. All of them paled when they saw him grabbing a knife used to cut some part of her skin.

"Are you kidding me?" Yamamoto said.

They wanted to stop him, he thought he was crazy.

"Oh, God" Biancchi stopped breathing as he watched Haru getting sliced up.

Shamal sliced the part where the bullets were buried, and took a surgical scissors. "Now, Mukuro. I need you to find the bullets-"

"Why him?! I can do it! Or Juudaime! Or Baseball-freak-"

"No. You're too short of a temper, it might take too long to find the bullets, and we don't like you bombing the bullets out of her. We'll all freeze to death if Tsuna took away the fire, and Yamamoto..well...his grip's just too strong, he might stab her...no offense" he said to Yamamoto.

"Don't worry, you have a point"

"And Hibari? Well... He's impatient too, like you. He might just scoop the bullets out of her with his hands if it annoyed him."

The Doctor has a point.

"And him?" Tsuna pointed Mukuro.

"He's gentle. And since you guys don't know, he's been using his mist to create blood inside of her since a while ago, eventhough its just mist, it's been helping her all along. Why do you think she's survived this long? She might have just died earlier if it wasn't for him."

All of them went silent after hearing those.

They didn't know.

Guilt rushed to them and looked down.

"Okay. Stop complaining. Mukuro, I'll leave this to you." Shamal said.

Mukuro nodded and said, "It would be my genuine pleasure."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

"It's done" Mukuro said as he took the last bullet out of her.

Shamal opened the machine that connects to her heart like the ones hospitals use to those patients after their surgery. It was beeping, signalling them it was a success. Haru was now normally breathing and she wasn't showing distress anymore.

"We need to stitch her up."

Shamal proceeded with the stitching. It was done within a minute and by the time he finished knotting the yarns, the beeping of the machine went through straight. It brought horror to them, they saw her heart beat turned to zero, and their faces paled.

BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP

"What's happening?!" Biancchi yelled. "I though she's okay?!"

Shamal was panicking too. Haru's heart just stopped beating.

"She stopped breathing!" Lambo yelled in horror as he felt his nee-san's heart beat stopped.

"Give me some space!" the doctor yelled.

The three of them stepped away and watched him revive Haru. It was a battle between life and death for her, they were too scared to breathe, and as if their own breathing stopped too. All their hearts stopped for a second when they heard and saw the line went to straight line, indication of Haru dying in front of them, again.

And there they are again, too useless to do something to help her.

Shamal performed a CPR on Haru. He pumped her heart as hard as he could, wanting to have her heart beat to life again. He was very desperate, he knew this girl will be only reason to bring back the family it was supposed to be few years ago, she will be the reason they'll be smiling again. He wanted to see their faces smiling again.

Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep

"Haru-nee!" Lambo jumped beside Haru when he saw her opened her eyes.

Haru slowly opened her eyelids but the first person she saw was none other than the least person she wanted to saw, Tsuna. She closed her eyes again, and opened it slowly and still, he was there, and so were Hibari, and Gokudera, and Yamamoto, looking very worryingly at her.

This isn't happening to her.

"Haru" Tsuna whispered.

She was looking at him, and a smile tugged on her face. "I'm glad" she whispered.

Tsuna's fine. He's safe. He's there. He's alive.

"We need to bring her to a room"

They decided to bring her to Tsuna's room since he has the biggest bed and room. Hibari wanted to argue but Shamal just shuts him off. They injected a pill on Haru, a painkiller. She would be having terrible pains, and they've also decided to inject sleeping pills on her.

"She's going to be fine, Tsuna" Yamamoto said.

They were all gathered beside her. Watching her sleep, though Ryohei, Kyoko, I-pin, and Hana doesn't have any idea what was happening yet.

"Can I stay, Tenth?" Gokudera asked the permission of his Boss though it was very obvious what he'll say.

"Yes. Let's not leave her side"

They've stayed there for the whole day. Hibari was leaning against the wall in front of her bed, staring at her sleeping figure, Yamamoto was beside Tsuna while Gokudera was in front of them on the left side of Haru, Mukuro was on the sofa beside Hibari, and Shamal was staring at the machines connecting to her body, taking down notes.

"You guys should sleep" the doctor suggested.

"We won't leave her side." Tsuna said, still staring at Haru.

The door opened and Lambo arrived with a tray of foods. "Here, I bought some food."

They all just nodded.

"How is she?" Lambo asked, he quickly went to Haru's bed beside Gokudera.

"She's...She's on a coma" Shamal said, still looking at the machines.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Coma?!" Gokudera yelled.

Tsuna and the rest forgot how to breathe.

The girl they were staring at right now...The girl they expected to wake up any minute now...is on a coma?

In a snap, Shamal was pushed by Tsuna on the wall. "How could you say something so easy like that?!" he said, his eyes were burning.

"Stop it Tsuna, let him go." Yamamoto stood up from the bed and pulled Tsuna away from Shamal. "Can you explain what you just said?"

Shamal sighed.

"Look... She's been sleeping for what?...Two years? Her whole brain system shut down, it won't be easy for her to be conscious at times like this...we'll just have to wait for her to wake up by herself."

"But it's been three days! Can't you do anything to wake her up?" Tsuna yelled towards the Doctor. Shamal was really getting annoyed by the way the others stared at him.

"Are you kidding me?! Do you have any idea how risky it would be if I try to mess up with her brain?! You know how normal her vital signs are, but the problem is something's forbidding her to wake up, someone was stopping her brain to function and I don't know how to deal with it"

"You're a Doctor, Shamal." Yamamoto said.

Shamal raised an eyebrow "So what if I am? Are you questioning my capabilities?!" he said and he suddenly yelled in frustration. "Seriously! Why can't you just wait for her to wake up?! She's been shot trice and the last time I knew, that was two years ago! She doesn't change the last time you saw her, am I right?! That means, she's been battling for her life all these time-"

"You crazy? We saw her died!"

"So what?! She's alive now!"

Shamal was really irritated, he stormed out of the room and banged the door shut.

"What's with that stupid Doctor?!" Gokudera yelled towards the door.

It was quite a surprise for everyone that Hibari stayed silent on his place all these time, he didn't join the bickering between them and the doctor.

"Why are you not saying anything, Kyoya?" Mukuro asked, he was still on his seat staring at Haru, though Hibari was leaning against the wall beside him. "You know something, do you?"

Hibari flinched.

Tsuna and the rest heard what Mukuro said to Hibari, their eyes glared towards the Skylark wanting to know what Mukuro was talking about.

"What is Mukuro talking about, Hibari?" Tsuna hissed.

Hibari sighed and looked really annoyed. "You didn't notice, didn't you?" he asked, still, his face was blank as ever. "It was very obvious he's hiding something. He's been playing on your minds, he was hiding something from us."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Shamal was really hiding something big from them.

"Hey...are you sure this is the right way to let them know?" Shamal asked Reborn.

He, Biancchi , and Reborn were sitting inside his clinic, this was the best room for them to talk since nobody could hear them, and it's probably the safest place inside the mansion. He went straight here after he got away from Tsuna and the others, at first, he though he wouldn't get away from that place, he was uttering nonsense and he knew Hibari had noticed him that's why he left the room as soon as he got the chance.

"You looked tense, what happened?" Reborn looked at Shamal and asked.

The Doctor was sweating really hard, his face was a little pale, and he looked like he'd gone through hell. "I thought I was going to die there. They won't let me leave until I wake her up, which is really crazy. We'll all die if we wake her up." He said while wiping the sweat on his head.

Biancchi shot a glare at him. "Die? Haru won't kill us, idiot."

"How can you be so sure, Biancchi ?" he asked the woman. "You saw her ring, didn't you?"

"So what?! If she really is the Seventh Guardian, so be it! What's the big deal?!" Biancchi yelled in annoyance. The Doctor was really getting on her nerves, big time. "She's their friend! They won't possibly banish her just because her flames' scary! They can train her, I'm sure we won't have any problem teaching her to use her flames-"

"I don't think they'll let her become one of the guardians-"

"Why?! Because she's just a girl?! A helpless, weak, little girl? I can train her better than that, Shamal"

"Enough, Biancchi. I don't think you can see the point here. She's now a guardian, yes...but that's not the problem here." Reborn lowered his fedora, as he brought up that topic, the aura inside the room changed, it got darker. "The problem is what Yuni had said to me."

Biancchi's face got horrified. "Oh, Reborn. Please, not that again." Biancchi begged. "We're not still sure if she really is that girl Yuni was talking about. I think she got the wrong girl-"

"Why do you keep on insisting she's not that girl?!" Shamal rose from his seat and unintentionally yelled at Biancchi whose face was now drenched with her own tears. They can see the sorrow and sadness she felt for Haru in her eyes.

"Because she's Haru! Our Haru! She's sweet, and innocent, and...and... I won't let her die because of that irresponsible child!" Biancchi yelled angrily, she was apparently talking about Yuni.

"Yuni doesn't have anything to do with this, Biancchi. She's just relied us the message-"

"Oh, really? Then let me tell you why she told Reborn that! Because she wanted to have a normal life-"

"That's not the problem here, Biancchi! She's dangerous now, we can't just let her live" Shamal still insisted. Reborn was hiding his face behind his fedora, it was very certain Biancchi got him mad.

"Why not?!...Why not let her live?...She's just Haru.. She won't hurt us."

"How can you be so sure of that?...we don't know how capable she is to control the power she has now." Shamal was trying his very best for Biancchi to understand him.

"I know!" she hissed. "Because she's good. She won't hurt the people she loves, Shamal." Biancchi said with assuredness on her voice.

"She'll get out of control, Bianchhi, you know that. Tsuna and the rest won't be able to stop her if she-"

"What?...Kill us all?" Biancchi yelled to Shamal's face.

"Biancchi? What's your point? You know you're battling on the wrong side." Reborn said, trying to read the woman's mind.

"My point is...let's give Haru a chance to live."

"Eventhough she kills us all? You know the power of the black flame."

"I am completely aware of that Reborn. You know how much Haru loves your Student, she sacrificed her own life just for the sake of Tsuna."

Reborn nodded. "Tsuna's already a part of the Trinisette, Haru knew if Tsuna gets to hold this kind of power, he might die. You can't possibly hold this kind of much power, that's why she chose to give herself, so Tsuna won't have to be the one to suffer in the end. That's much love she has for my student."

It brought a moment of silence again inside the mansion.

"How do we get rid of the black flame?" Biancchi got curious and asked.

There was a pregnant pause.

"We have to kill her."

"What?!"

"Biancchi. In order for the Black Flame to get lost forever is to kill the bearer itself. You know how dangerous she will be after she wakes up, right? She'll be a threat to all, but some idiots from another Famiglias doesn't know that, they'll chase after her if they knew she exists. And if one of them succeeded, it will be our end."

"You'll kill her?! What's the point of letting her live then?!"

"Because she's Haru...you said that to a thousand times, right?"

Biancchi's eyes started to tear up again.

She faced Reborn and looked him on the eye "Reborn. Please...let Haru live...I beg you." She pleaded.

"I will, Biancchi. I'm also sick and tired of Tsuna looking like a dead zombie every day, blaming himself after Haru's loss. He'll go insane if she dies again."

"You know your student isn't the only one who felt the same way to Haru, am I right?" Biancchi said. She was really being specific about this, earning a grin from Reborn and a scoff from Shamal.

Oh, they knew that, alright.

"Are you sure they'll let her die?" Biancchi asked,

"She has to die again, Reborn."

"Shut it, Moron." Biancchi growled towards Shamal.

The Doctor raised his hands in defeat. "Hey, I love Haru as much as you do too. But we'll be risking not just our Famiglia's lives or any other Famiglias' lives out there. But the entire world."

"We might have enough time to think of solutions for that, considering Tsuna's ideas and the others as well. In the mean time, Haru has to do a lot of work after she wakes up. Assuming nothing goes wrong."

And this is the end of their discussion.

"I hope we choosed the right thing to do." Shamal said as he left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Biancchi and the rest were still inside Haru's room, waiting for her to wake up though she knew Shamal can wake her up. It was only a matter of time for the Doctor to finish injecting the medicine on Haru's life machines.

"Hey, I have some really good news." Shamal said after he finished doing what needs to be done.

"What is it, genius?" Gokudera muttered and glared towards Shamal.

"She's not on a coma anymore." He said as he went straight to Gokudera's shoulder and tapped him. "And I'm being honest here"

It was a great news for everyone.

Lambo, who eventhough heard the news didn't leave his Haru-nee's face, on the other hand, Tsuna and the rest was relieved though they weren't still satisfied since she still isn't waking up.

But it gave them hope.

"But when is she waking up?" Lambo asked.

"Soon...very soon."

On the second Shamal said that, Lambo's eyes widened in pure happiness and shock.

Haru had opened her eyes, slowly, but surely.

"Haru-nee! Haru-nee, can you see me?!" Lambo got really hyped as he saw Haru's eyes opened.

It didn't took long enough before the rest of them ran towards Haru and they couldn't believe what they just saw.

She was looking at them.

"I...I can't...breathe." Haru said. She was indeed having difficulties in breathing since she was still wearing an oxygen mask. Shamal crawled into the bed, all eyes were watching, he went towards Haru's side and carefuly lifted her head and took off the oxygen mask.

Tsuna was frozen on his spot. Haru was looking at him, guilt took him again as he saw her eyes looking straight at him and he quickly looked away, avoiding Haru's eyes.

Meanwhile, Haru thought she was still dreaming.

'I wish this is real' she said to herself as she never leave her eyes on Tsuna's, but then, he looked away.

'Great, even in dreams, Tsuna won't look at me-...Wait...what?!'

Haru's eyes jolted, she scanned everyone inside the room. On the bed, Lambo was kneeling beside her, looking very worried, Gokudera too and so was Yamamoto. She saw Hibari leaning against the wall, looking at her, she was sure she saw a hint of sadness and relief on his eyes, Mukuro was on the sofa, with a calm smile plastered on his face, and Biancchi was standing beside Tsuna, smiling at her.

"It's nice to see you again, Haru." Biancchi said.

'This can't be!' Haru screamed on her head. She forced her body to rose from her bed, not minding the aftermath of her carelessness.

"Haru!" Gokudera yelled.

Haru groaned in pain and held the part where she got shot. All their eyes widened in fear as they saw her bleeding a lot again.

"You moron!" Gokudera quickly pressed her stomach to stop the bleeding, it was a good thing Shamal was still beside her and told them to leave the room first so that he can stitch her up and she can rest more.

"She's got too shocked." Biancchi said to the rest after closing the door behind her.

All of them left the room besides Shamal, they were really worried sick after what they had just witness behind earlier.

"Haru-nee will be fine, is she?" Lambo was shaking madly on the corner after what he just saw earlier.

"Haru will be fine, Lambo. She's strong." Biancchi said.

The rest decided to take their rests. Hibari walked along the dark corridors of the mansion, Mukuro vanished they didn't know where, Tsuna decided to stay outside Haru's room, Gokudera and Yamamoto went outside to get some air, while Biancchi and Lambo went to where Kyoko and I-pin were staying.

Tsuna stayed behind incase something might happen and nobody would know that's why he didn't left Haru's door. He knew the rest didn't want to leave either, but they knew he needed more time to talk to her than them. They saw how worried he was earlier, madness were seen on his eyes when Shamal told them to leave, he never left that place until Shamal opened the door and leave.

The Doctor didn't noticed him since it was too dark inside the hallway,and Tsuna was hiding behind the dark. He waited a little while outside since Shamal might return but he was already waiting half an hour and no Shamal returned.

Haru was already sleeping on her bed, Shamal finished stitching her up and he told her to take a rest. She woke up on the middle of her sleep, it was freezing cold, and she can still feel the sticky blood inside her shirt. She slowly opened her eyes and darkness was the one who greeted her first. She shifted her eyes towards the window and saw it open.

"Hey"

Haru's eyes widened as she heard that very familiar voice but slowly closed her eyes, she didn't want him to see her or else she might not be able to control herself, like now, she coulnd't control her heart beat anymore. "It's nice to see you again, Sawada-san" she said while trying to calm her heart down.

Tsuna, on the other hand felt sick. "Haru-"

"Will you mind closing the windows for me, Sawada-san?" Haru said, she was trying her best to avoid his eyes.

Tsuna was still standing infront of her, he was looking down, his bangs covering his face. Haru calling him his last name felt himself dying inside. It was always Tsuna-san, or Tsu-kun, but now, it was different. He felt himself dying inside.

"Haru-" Tsuna tried to approach her again, but when she saw her shivering due to the cold, he doesn't have any choice but to walk towards the windows and closed it.

"Thank you, Sawada-san"

It was painful, he wanted her to say his name badly. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes, it showed hurt, and sadness. "Why are you doing this to me, Haru?" he said in a low voice.

Haru had heard what he said.

She felt very guilty, she never saw Tsuna being like this. She was staring at him, his head was down, bangs were covering him, his hands were clenched, and he was breathing roughly, like he was controlling something inside of him.

Haru knew Tsuna was mad.

"Please call, Biancchi-"

"Oh, now you're calling Biancchi with her name, and you're calling me Sawada-san?! What's gotten into you, Haru?!" he finally exploded.

Haru was indeed shock, she felt her heart jumped for a second, and on the same time, she was sure she saw a glint of sadness, and misery on his eyes, but when he realized he just yelled at her, he bowed down again and covered his face. "I'm sorry, I'll call Biancchi." He said and slowly walked towards the door.

Haru wanted to stop him, but it was too late. Tsuna pounded the door very hard making Haru jump in shock.

Tsuna was mad, really mad.

Haru knew she has her reason why she was doing this.

A tear fell on her face and as she closed her eyes, she wasn't able to control the rest of her tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

When Tsuna arrived, the meeting room was as dead as the night. No one dared to speak, the whole time they were inside that room, no one, even Lambo who'll usually start the commotion between him and Gokudera didn't even say a single word after they all arrived inside a while ago. All were so worried with the girl sleeping upstairs.

Gokudera's arms were rested on the table and his hands were covering his face. Yamamoto was leaning on his seat, he was still trying to understand what was happening around him. Lambo was at the corner of the room, calming himself with Biancchi beside him, they were sited not too far from Hibari who was leaning against the wall, looking so bored, though he was really itching to get out of this place and visit the herbivore up stairs. Mukuro, on the other hand was really dying to leave the room and go sneak out to Haru's room, but he knew Tsuna might say something important matters for them so he decided to wait.

"Tenth" Gokudera noticed his boss standing infront of the door, still his hand was on the doorknob, looking very gloomy.

They all looked at Tsuna.

"What happened to you?" Biancchi asked sourly.

Tsuna walked pass them and went towards his heat. When he sat down, they saw him placed his arms on the table and let his chin rest on his hands as he look down. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Don't give me that shit!"

"Sister!"

Tsuna raised his hand and Gokudera stopped. "Biancchi, will you please go to Haru's room. She told me to call you." Tsuna said.

They knew that kind of voice.

"Boss, is something wrong?" Gokudera asked worryingly.

Tsuna shook his head slowly and looked towards Biancchi. "Please, go to her." He pleaded.

Biancchi snorted and went out.

The room was silent for the second time.

"Is Spanner here already?" Tsuna asked.

They all went through their seat when Tsuna started talking. It was time for them to get serious again, they wanted answers this time, answers to their questions.

Like for example:

How on earth did Haru survived for the two years she was gone?

The door opened once again and they saw Spanner with Soicchi and Giannini walk inside the room. The three of them bowed at Tsuna and went to their respective seats.

"You called for us, Tsuna?" Soicchi asked.

Gokudera gave the remote on Tsuna and pressed a button, the screen infront of them opened revealing a familiar face the three though had died two years ago.

The candy on Spanner's mouth fell after what Tsuna had shown them.

Haru was peacefully sleeping on her bed.

"What on earth?" Soicchi still was trying to process this on his mind.

"Is that Miura-san?" Giannini asked and looked towards Gokudera.

The Storm Guardian nodded and they proceed.

"Checkerface and Bermuda gave her to us, three days ago. She was bleeding to death after we saw her and before that Hibari, Mukuro, and Boss tried to fight those two-"

"Hn. That little Herbivore didn't do anything at all" Hibari muttured but it was loud enough for the rest to hear.

Gokudera threw him a glare. "Anyway! As we expected, those two disappeared again after the fight and after that, we saw-" Gokudera stopped when he was about to mention Haru's name. Everyone looked at him, curious of why he had stop.

"Gokudera?" Tsuna asked worringly.

Gokudera got back to his senses and when he saw them looking at him, he couldn't help but to blush.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry"

"We saw Haru lying on the ground, Biancchi and Lambo was with her." Yamamoto looked very serious as he speak. "She was badly bleeding"

Spanner was studying Haru. "Isn't that the same clothes she wore before she disappeared?" he asked.

The four guardians as well as Tsuna's face darkened.

"You're right, Spanner." Yamamoto said. "Two years ago, Haru was shot trice by Provo and we saw her died infront if us, it didn't took long enough after Checkerface and Bermuda appear infront of us and took her away. It was a major shock for us all after we found her alive, three days ago. Tsuna-"

Yamamoto stopped while looking at Tsuna.

"Boss" Giannini said.

Tsuna was holding a bottle of Vongola X Wine and as he pours it on the wine glass, he was gripping it tightly. "Continue, Yamamoto." he said.

"Don't bother, Yamamoto."

Reborn appeared from they don't know exacty where and jumped off into the middle of the table. He saw his student drinking and couldn't help but to get pissed. "You have time to drink now, Dame-Tsuna?" he growled towards his student.

"I don't have time with your scolding, Reborn-"

Bang!

The glass that Tsuna was holding shattered into million pieces.

"Don't make me lose my temper, Reborn."

The coldness on Tsuna's voice sent shivers down their spines(well, except for Hibari, Mukuro, and Reborn) and saw their Boss' flame started to lit up on his forehead. Reborn ignored his student and pointed his head towards the screen's direction.

"Watch."

Tsuna's flames went off and he turned his head towards the screen, a moment after, a blush suddenly crept on everyone's faces.

Haru wasn't wearing anything on top aside for her bra.

"What on earth are you trying to watch us, Reborn?!" Tsuna yelled, he was blushing as he speak.

"Well, this is fascinating" Mukuro licked his lips.

Everyone saw him and anger rushed inside their heads.

"Don't you dare, Pineapple-head." Gokudera took out his bomb as was about to threw it to Mukuro when Hibari suddenly grabbed Mukuro's collar and yanked him up from his seat.

"Komikurosu"

"Stop! Seat down!" Yamamoto glare at the three.

They all went back to their seats and watched as Haru change her clothes.

"I feel like a pervert right now." Gokudera, who was still madly blushing, muttured under his breath.

Everyone's attention was suddenly caught when they saw the bandages wraping on the lower part of her stomach.

"Is Haru-nee going to be okay?" Lambo finally talked.

"She will be, Lambo." Yamamoto said with a calm smile while looking at Lambo.

Haru had finished changing clothes.

"Thank you, Biancchi-san." Haru said and smiled.

They missed that smile. It took two years for them to watch her smile like that again.

"It's nothing, Haru."

Haru sighed. She leaned her back on the dashboard behind her, Biancchi gave her a glass of water and Haru took it gently.

"Haru."

Haru' s hands were trembling.

Everyone looked so worried, Haru was trembling really bad until she had dropped the glass she was holding on the bed.

"Hahi! I'm sorry, Biancchi-san!" Haru bowed at Biancchi.

The rest were really looking worried, Haru placed her hands on her head and calmed herself.

"Haru...stop shaking. Are you alright?" Biancchi asked worringly. She tried to stop Haru by holding on to her arms, but Haru was still shaking like a mad dog.

"What's the problem, Haru?" Reborn jumped on top of Haru's feet.

"Reborn?!" Tsuna yelled in shock.

"How the hell did he get there?!"

Though Haru knew Reborn had come, if didn't stop herself from shaking.

"Reborn...I...I...What am I doing here? I know...I thought...I thought I died...I...don't want to live anymore...please...kill me." Haru begged, they saw her crying, her eyes looked terrified and sad, and she held her two hards together and begged.

"What is that Stupid Woman saying?!" Gokudera banged his fists on the table, growling furiously. The way they heard Haru plead and cry, it just broke their hearts. Tsuna clenched his fist in anger, Hibari isolated himself in the dark and Mukuro's eyes furrowed.

"Are you crazy?! Why would we kill you?! Haru, come on-"

"You don't know how it feels when you went to those paralleled worlds, Biancchi. The way it hunts you down until now...I'm scared of moving-"

"What happened to you on those Worlds Haru?" Reborn asked curiously.

"I've dreamed for Two years, Reborn." Haru started. Her body was still trembling. "Checkerface and Bermuda made sure I've tasted agony on those Two years I've slept. They brought me to those worlds...I saw myself..."

Everyone waited for this, to know what exactly happened, and why was Haru acting so scared.

"What exactly did you saw?" Biancchi asked.

"I was always at the corner...Tsuna-"

Tsuna flinched.

"I mean Sawada-san-"

Reborn raised an eyebrown.

Where was the Haru who always calls that Dame Tsuna-san or Tsu-kun?

Haru had surely changed a lot.

"Sawada-san, eh?" Mukuro teased with a smirk on his face.

"I swear to Primo, I will kill you-"

"It's okay, Gokudera." Tsuna said.

Gokudera still glared at Mukuro and shifted his head to his boss. Tsuna was looking down, his bangs covered his face.

"Sawada-san and the others...Back then, those times when when I wasn't still taken...It never crossed my mind that I was always left at the corner...I know I do not have any place on the family, Biancchi...but for once...I wanted their attention...Those worlds...I was sick and tired of they would only look up to Kyoko...I mean...I know...I won't stand against her...but..." Haru's voice too was trembling. She wiped the tears that kept on coming out of her eyes and tried to calm herself. She was just to hurt, and mad at herself.

"Oh, Haru."

Haru really looked fragile right now.

"Never did I encountered any world...not even one...that would make me the one who'd be loved...I...I was always replaced by Kyoko...Heck, I even had this kind of thing on every one of them." Haru said bitterly, and chuckled bitterly.

Everyone tried to process that on their minds.

"What did Haru just say?" Yamamoto asked.

"Every one of us?! That's absurd!" Gokudera said.

"Well, I don't think that would be a very bad idea. Unlike you, we have our own point of view. Just don't mess with her." Mukuro grinned evily.

"Are you saying I'm not capable of having a relationship with her?!" Gokudera yelled furiously.

It earned a lot of stares, even his beloved Boss stared at him.

"You like her, didn't you?" Mukuro teased.

"I don't! And besides, that Stupid Woman likes Boss!" Gokudera defended but with a bit of hesitation.

"Hn. You know your place well" Hibari said.

"And what is the meaning of that?!"

"Will you just shut up?! Can't you see how broken Haru-nee is right now?! Haven't you realized this is all your fault?!" Lambo yelled.

He was right.

"Well, that's a good thing-"

Haru shook her head. "It wasn't Biancchi-san."

"Haru-"

"Can you tell us some?" Reborn asked.

Haru stopped shaking. "Are you sure you want to hear what I am about to tell you?" she asked and looked towards the camera on the corner of the room.

Everyone jumped out of shock.

"She knew?" Tsuna asked and looked towards Spanner.

Spanner nodded. "She knew we could hear her, but she couldn't hear us. I've built this incase someone planned to spy on us."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "That won't happen."

"Well...we never know" Spanner said.

"I'm sure they would be all pleased to hear your story, Haru." Reborn said.

Haru sighed very deep. "In those worlds I traveled into...Some of them, I've almost ended up with." she stopped for a minute. "Sawada-san for example" and a fake smile appeared on her face.

Tsuna felt his heart jumped.

I ended up with her?!

Well...Almost.

"That's crazy." Hibari said under his breath.

"And Gokudera"

"What?!" Gokudera blushed crimson red.

"And Yamamoto"

"Well." Yamamoto tried to look calm, but he wanted to hesitate, for some reasons.

"And Mukuro."

"That's wise" Mukuro chuckled.

"And Hibari."

"Hn."

Thew were all very pleased of what they had just found out.

But the question was, how did she end up with them?

"This might shock you but...I even had some kids with them."

"What?!" they all chorused at the same time.

"What happened then?" Reborn asked.

They saw Haru's face suddenly fell and she went back on being gloomy again. "It never worked out with them." she said with disappointment on her voice.

"Will you mind telling us the reason?" Reborn asked.

"Well...we all know Sawada-san likes Kyoko-chan...and Mukuro has Chorme...and Hibari likes Chrome too...And Gokudera completely ignoring me...while Yamamoto...he as well likes Kyoko-chan... Reborn..I know why Checkerface and Bermuda showed me that...they wanted to make sure I suffer a lot after bringing me back here...they wanted me to end up miserable...Those worlds...do you know how it almost killed me seeing myself being thrown behind?! I don't want to end up being pityful." Haru was indeed mad.

The aura inside the mansion suddenly changed. They felt too much darkness, they couldn't move on their places, the whole mansion was suddenly swallowed by the shadows and they felt too much cold as well.

Reborn knew this was Haru's doings. She couldn't control her too much emotions that's why it was released with the anger and the power she was holding back inside of her. Haru, on the other hand, haven't got any idea what she was doing. Her hands where still gripping the sheets and her tears were flowing down, drenching her clothes.

"Haru, calm down."

It was too much for them, it was like every ounce of their strenght were being sucked out of them. The shadows were controlling their bodies, they couldn't move at all. Everyone of them were groaning in pain, the shadows reached the walls and the screen where they were watching Haru suddenly exploded.

""You know my power, Reborn. I can't control it, I might kill you if it gets out of hand. Please...kill me." Haru begged.

Biancchi was beyond terified. She saw what was happening around her, outside the barrier Haru was creating.

"You know I can't do that, Haru." Reborn said.

"Then let me go! I'll give you my ring! Just-"

Ring?!

The shadows started to get out of their bodies until they could move again. The screen was destroyed but the speakers started to function again.

"What the hell just happened?!" Gokudera asked while trying to regain his breath.

"Did she just said a Ring?" Soicchi asked Tsuna.

"Even if you gave us your ring, nobody can use that except you. For decades, after Primo, the Snow Flames was banished and sealed for it brings chaos on the land, Haru. We can use this to eliminate all the famiglia who dares to threaten Vongola, you know that."

"What?! Is that little kid crazy?!" Soicchi yelled.

"Haru?! A guardian?! No freaking way!" Gokudera said.

Tsuna doesn't have any idea what was going on.

"Isn't the Snow the most dangerous of all the guardians' flames, Tsuna? I heard it doesn't just froze anyone's powers, but it sucks the life out of its opponents body, isn't it? That's why it was banished?" Yamamoto, being the smartest, asked.

Hibari, for once, felt intrigued. So, that Herbivore wasn't that weak as he thought.

Tsuna had gotten more paler.

No, he won't risk Haru's life again.

"But, Boss." Giannini asked. "Isn't every famiglia, an ally of us or not, was trying to find that kind of flame? If they found out it was unsealed again, they might hunt down Miss Haru."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

Kyoko, I-pin, Chrome. and Hana were off to get back at the mansion again after two weeks of hiding at Hana's house. Kyoko's brother was with them the whole time and Tsuna had called him to get the girls back.

When they arrived, they noticed no one was around. Kyoko told his brother to get their things back to their own rooms and she'll have to find Tsuna and the rest.

"Why do you have to order your brother like that, Brat?" Hana said to Kyoko.

"It's okay, Hana. Go find Tsuna, Kyoko."

Kyoko glared at Hana before leaving.

"That brat!"

"Calm down, Hana."

"No! That spoiled brat's getting off my nerves, Ryohei." Hana said furiously. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Seriously, Hon. That's my sister. And have you forgotten she's pregnant?"

"Whatever!"

"Onii-chan?"

They snapped their heads from where that voice was coming.

"Tsuna! You didn't saw Kyoko?"

Kyoko was walking along the empty hallway of the mansion, a door that was slightly open caught her attention and went towards it.

"Maybe Tsu-kun and the others might be there." she said.

She was already infront of the room and when she entered, her body frozen in shock.

"Haru"

She saw Haru sleeping peacefully on her bed. Kyoko though, forgot how to breath.

"It can't be" she whispered.

She decided to get closer to see whether Haru was breathing or not.

"Cakes...I want cakes" Haru muttured on her sleep.

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko quickly looked back, her expression was too shock.

"Tsuna! Is this...is this Haru?" she asked with wide eyes.

Tsuna walk towards Kyoko and stopped beside her. "Yes"

"Cakes...Give me some cakes, Kyoko-chan."

...

When Tsuna and the rest of the family arrived inside the meeting room for the second time, he used this opportunity to tell Kyoko and the others what happened about them finding Haru. I-pin and Chrome was as happy at the others, but Kyoko wasn't, though she didn't want to show them she wasn't pleased with the news at all. She showed them her fakest smile and said, "I'm happy to see Haru-chan as well."

"But, Boss." Chrome said. "What's the matter? You don't seem to be happy at all." Chrome noticed.

Their faces wasn't showing anu kind of emotion, even Lambo. Their faces were down, they were quiet the whole time and they noticed they kept glaring at one another.

"You see, Chrome." Yamamoto said, "Haru...she doesn't really want to be found."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow bratly. "Then, why is she here?"

"Kyoko!" Ryohei hissed.

Tsuna and the rest seemed quite taken back of what Kyoko said.

"How could you say that, Kyoko-chan? She's Haru!" Chrome said to Kyoko, she looked a little bit mad.

"So what?" Kyoko spat, earning some gasps from the others.

"Kyoko-chan!" Chrome yelled.

"Look! Are you thinking what might happen to you, now that Haru came back?!" Kyoko glared at Chrome.

"What are you talking about?" Chrome glared at Kyoko.

"Haru might steal Mukuro away from you! I bet she'll steal Tsuna again from me!" Kyoko said.

Kyoko had changed a lot. She wasn't the same Kyoko they knew before, her face showed hatred, and anger towards Haru. Tsuna, on the other hand was trying not to lose his temper at Kyoko, and so were the other guardians.

Chrome was a little bit shocked.

"I beg your pardon, Ms. Sasagawa." Mukuro finally spoke up. "I think you got the wrong idea here. Chrome and I are just friends, I-"

"Look! He's-"

"Kyoko! What the hell's wrong with you?! Haru's not that kind-"

"Oh, spare me the speech, Onii-san! Haru will surely steal Tsuna away from me!" Kyoko yelled furiously.

Tsuna was really controlling his anger, while Hibari and the others were calming themselves down since she's a girl and she's pregnant, they doesn't want anything to happen to her though she was annoying them, big time.

"Hey, will you shut up?" Hibari glared towards Kyoko, sending shivers down the her spine. She got scared that's why she decided to shut her mouth.

Haru, though, was outside the room, the whole time. It hurt a lot hearing her best friend say those words behind her back, she clenched her heart and another set of tears fell on her face again.

"I knew I shouldn't have come back." Haru said and leaned against the wall.

Biancchi was enranged.

She grabbed Haru's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Biancchi-san! Wait-"

Biancchi bursted the door revealing Haru behind her.

"Haru" Tsuna was about to stand from his seat when he felt Kyoko's glare towards him.

Haru was looking down the whole time. She doesn't want them to see her face, she was actually frozen on her place until Biancchi pulled her towards her seat beside Reborn.

Mukuro Chrome Hibari Ryohei Kyoko Gokudera

Biancci Tsuna

I-pin Lambo Haru Reborn Shamal Yamamoto

When she saw their faces, she couldn't stop herself from being hurt again. Haru looked up a little and saw Hibari infront of her, beside him was Chrome. She remembered those stupid dream about her and Hibari, but it seems he likes Chrome, more than her.

She looked at Hibari, her eyes looked so much hurt. "It's nice to see you again, Hibari-san."

Hibari twitched.

"I told you to call me Kyoya." Hibari growled.

Haru shook her head. "I can not do that. "

Hibari clenched his fists on his lap while glaring furiously at Haru. While the others kept on staring at Haru, Kyoko was hiding his anger inside.

"How are you, Haru?" Yamamoto asked as he shifted his head towards Haru's place and smile warmly at her

Haru looked towards Yamamoto and smiled back. "I'm...I'm great, Yamamoto-san" Haru said hesitantly.

Haru was a little bit uneasy with the stares coming from them, her body started trembling again and she looked at Biancchi alarmingly.

"Stop shaking, Haru." Biancchi said.

They all started to look more worried over Haru. Her face had gotten more paler and her body was shaking madly. Tsuna got off his seat snd took off his coat.

"Here, wear this." He handed her his coat, but Haru didn't reacted, he didn't even move nor flinch when she felt Tsuna's presence beside her.

Tsuna placed the coat on top of Haru's shoulders, earning a lot of glares from the other guardians, as well as Kyoko. He went back to his seat and sighed, Haru had stopped shaking.

"So, tell us what happened." Ryohei asked Haru nicely."We wanted to hear from you."

Haru looked towards Ryohei and to Reborn. The arcobaleno nodded and so was Biancchi. Haru told them what she had told Reborn and Biancchi yesterday. They were all looking seriously and attentively at her, wanting to hear every single word of her story.

"So...You can see the future?" Kyoko asked bratly.

Haru tried to smile at her friend. "Yes, Kyoko-chan."

"Then...who do I ended up with?"

Reborn felt Yamamoto twitched beside him.

Haru looked at Kyoko, then to Tsuna.

"It's Sawada-san, Kyoko-chan." Haru said with a smile, she hid her emotions pretty well eventhough she was litteraly breaking inside.

Kyoko snorted. "Isn't that very obvious?"

Biancchi looked pissed. "Yes, it's very obvious, Princess. We all knew Tsuna was already madly inlove with you, so shut your sissy mouth now or I'll shut it for you." Biancchi hissed.

Kyoko got really embarrassed.

"Why you-"

"Shut up, Kyoko! What's wrong with you?!" Tsuna finally exploded. "Why are you acting this way?!"

Kyoko jumped out of shock. "Tsuna-san, I-"

"Don't worry, Kyoko-chan." Haru said. Kyoko's head snapped towards Haru and glared at her.

"Shut up! This is all your fault! Why did you have to come back, huh? You'll just ruin my family!" Kyoko yelled furiously towards Haru.

Haru looked shocked and a little bit disappointed. "Your family?...It's my family too, Kyoko-chan." Haru said.

Kyoko scoffed. "You? You're not even from the Mafia."

That's it!

Biancchi banged her fists on the table.

"What is wrong with you?! You want Tsuna's attention?! Don't worry, she won't take it from you, you attention whore!" Biancchi yelled out of anger, she couldn't stop shaking.

Kyoko gasped.

"Biancchi! That's enough!" Reborn said.

Haru's face was covered by her bangs, she didn't want anyone to see her face full of agony.

"This is the reason why I didn't want to come back anymore." Haru whispered.

Kyoko was shaking, she was just so angry right now.

"No! I won't stop, Reborn! I'm just sick and tired of this bitch over here, bitching the whole time!" Biancchi stood up from her place and marched towards Kyoko's place. "Why are you being like this to Haru, huh?! Don't act as if all belongs to you, Princess! Don't you worry of Haru taking your precious Tsuna, because she won't! Haru won't pick up something from your trashes-"

On the blink of an eye, Biancchi found herself being pinned against the wall, with a hand gripping on her throat, and it seems like she was 10 feet on the air when she looked down.

Everyone's face looked so horrified, Tsuna was really mad.

"You dare call me trash?! And how dare you badmouth Kyoko infront of us?! And she's pregnant with my child that's why I won't hesitate to kill-"

Kyoko's pregnant?

Haru really felt like dying.

"No" Haru said. Everyone suddenly looked at her as she rose hear head. "Bring her down, now."

Reborn knew this was coming. When they saw her face, it doesn't show anything other than darkness. Haru rose from her seat and suddely raised her hand infront of her face, revealing them her ring.

Snow.

"I told you not to make her mad." Reborn glared at Kyoko.

Kyoko shrieked on her place as she watched her friend flew on the air, white flames came out of her hands that made her flew towards where Tsuna was pinning Biancchi. Everyone was too shocked of what they had just saw, Haru was using white flames, her eyes were as white as snow.

"Bring her down, now." Haru said coldly towards Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't hesitate to bring Biancchi down, he knew he was going to apologize to Gokudera later. When they got down, Haru gave back the coat he handed her a while ago and when her and Kyoko's eyes met, she stared at her coldly.

"Congratulations" she said coldy towards Kyoko.

"Haru-"

"Don't bother, Sawada-san. I know this might happen, I've encountered many parallel worlds that you've ended up with Kyoko-chan, same goes with Mukuro and Chrome, and Hibari and Chrome, and...Yamamoto and you." Haru said, though she whispered the last line. Kyoko's eyes widened is shock as she look at Haru horribly then to Yamamoto whose eyes looked so much hurt while looking at her.

Mukuro and Hibari, on the other hand, felt really annoyed. Why do she always tell them who they ended up with when it was obvious that they both like her Two years ago. Chrome felt the tension between the two, though. She looked towards Hibari, then Mukuro and smiled bitterly.

"You both like her, didn't you?" Chrome said to Hibari, who looked really, really annoyed.

Haru looked towards Gokudera, and for once, she gave him a warm smile. "You know, Gokudera. I really missed you calling me 'Stupid Woman', I bet you did too."

Gokudera stood up from his seat ad gave his seat to her sister, who was still a little bit shocked of what just happened a while ago. He kinda hid his blushed face too. "Shut up, Stupid Woman"

Haru giggled earning jealous glares from the other guardians and from his boss.

"Hn, expect me to call you that starting from now, Woman" Gokudera muttured.

Haru's smile melted. "Oh, I don't have any intentions to stay here, Gokudera"

Everyone's head jolted towards Haru's place.

"What do you mean with that, Herbivore?" Hibari asked.

When Haru saw Hibari's eyes, she quickly looked away. "I've decided to leave the mansion, and go back to my parents. I'm sure they must be worried sick-"

Tsuna felt anger inside of him. "Who said you can leave this place?" he said with his fists balled.

Haru slowly looked towards Tsuna. "Why not?"

"Haru" Reborn finally speak. "You're one of the guardians now. If the enimies found out your flames exist, you'll be hunt down, you'll put yourself and your parents to danger."

Haru sighed. She knew that would come, knowing Reborn. She quickly pulled out the ring from her finger and placed it on top of the table, infont of Reborn. "Then, I'll leave it here." she said.

"Don't be an idiot, Haru. Bermuda gave you this ring for you to use. You belong to Vongola now-"

"Belong?!" Haru screamed. "I don't belong anywhere, Reborn! I'll be ruining your lives if I continued staying here." Haru said.

She started walking towards the door when Hibari and Mukuro stood infront of her, blocking her apparentlty.

"Stop" Hibari said

"Stay" Mukuro said

Haru saw the sadness in their eyes, but everytime she remembers what they've done to her, she felt too much hurt than them. "Move, or I'll make you." Haru said strongly, but then, she moved closer to them "Please" and begged.

"Don't be so stuborn, Haru! You have to be trained before you leave the mansion!".


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

It was enough for Haru to stay at the mansion for three weeks, after what happened a while ago, she decided to leave the place immidietly. She doesn't have anything to bring with her at all, Biancchi told her to stop by the kitchen for some dinner and told her also not to bother about thinking the rest might come, they skipped dinner.

Haru was a little bit hungry that's why she rushed at the kitchen. She didn't saw anyone inside the kitchen but she did saw some dishes on top of the table, and her eyes widened.

"Cakes" she murmured hungrily. She scanned the place to see if anyone might have left the box of cake but no one came. She couldn't stop her stomach from growling that's why she sat on the chair and started digging in.

She didn't knew Tsuna and the rest of the guardians were watching him.

She opened the box and chirped happily when she saw her favorite cake infront of her. It was a blueberry cheesecake, her mouth was watering when she saw the cake.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry." Haru gruntted. She was waiting for the owner of the cake to come and atleast ask for a slice but still, no one came.

"She won't eat that" Reborn said to Tsuna.

Biancchi stepped into the kitchen and saw Haru staring at the cake, she hid her smile and walked towards Haru's side.

"You don't like the cake?" Biancchi asked and sat beside her.

"This is for me?!" Haru's eyes beamed.

"Yes, now dig in." Biancchi nodded.

Haru started eating, she finished eating rice and fish and started eating her cheesecake. They saw how happy she was, she was smiling the whole time.

"Boss" Gokudera looked to his boss. "Are you going to let her leave?" he asked.

Tsuna never took his gaze away from the screen. "I don't really know, Gokudera."

"Kyoko-chan...I heard she's pregnant." Haru said with a bit sadness on her voice. She sliced another part of the cake and placed it on top of her plate.

Tsuna felt something jumped inside of him after hearing Haru's voice.

"Yah, that Bitch got herself knocked out. Tsuna's the father, so what?! Let them rot in hell."

Anger rushed on Tsuna's head again, he clenched his jaw and balled his fists. He felt too much anger towards Biancchi.

"Gokudera, your sister's really getting off my nerves." Tsuna said coldly to Gokudera.

"I'm sorry, Tenth." Gokudera said apologetically. "I'll talk to her later."

They went back on watching Haru, she placed down the fork she was holding and looked down.

"When is it?" she asked.

"What are you talking about, Haru?"

"I know Tsuna would be choosing his Maiden, when is it?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow and looked seriously towards Reborn.

"Maiden?"

"Your wife, Dame-Tsuna."

"What?!"

"You're on the right age to choose your wife. She will be the pillar beside you, but keep this in mind, Tsuna. You have to choose wisely, you don't want to end up like what happened with Ninth."

"Isn't it obvious, Reborn? She should choose Kyoko-chan, she's pregnant with his child, after all." I-pin said.

Tsuna wanted to hesitate, no, he should have the freedom to choose. But, he got Kyoko pregnant.

"No, eventhough Kyoko's pregnant with Tsuna's kid, he has the authority to choose his Maiden. You, Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru are the choices of Tsuna. Since you four are the only women inside the mansion, and Biancchi is an exception, so was Hana."

"What?! I-pin isn't an option! She's ten years younger than Tsuna! " Lambo yelled furiously towards Reborn.

"You know you're one of the selection, Haru." Biancchi said.

Haru tried to urge a laugh. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Biancchi-san. But I don't want to be a part of it. Kyoko should be Sawada-san's wife, that's her rightful place."

Tsuna felt his heart tighten. "Haru"

"Well, that's good to hear."

"You have to choose, Tsuna. Let us know your final decision after three months."

"Great" Tsuna muttured.

...

Haru was looking above towards the sky outside the window, it was too dark, but the moon had lighten her place.

She sighed deeply. "I'm leaving now, don't try to stop me." she said and looked behind her. Hibari was leaning against the door, looking straight at her, while Mukuro was leaning against the wall, the darkness had hid them well.

"Give us three reasons why we should let you, Haru." Mukuro's arms were crossed as he looked at her.

"Three?" Haru asked mockingly. "I can give you five."

Mukuro scoffed. "Then do it. Tell us why are you are so eager to leave."

Haru never felt so stupid on her life. How could she give five when she doesn't even have one reason for leaving the mansion.

"I...I want to continue studying." Haru said firmly.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. "You know you can still study with here, in Namimori."

Haru thought another reason. "I want to see my parents."

"You can still see them, Haru." Mukuro said.

"I want to-"

"Haru-"

"What?! What?! Will you please stop this?! I'm tired of having games with the both of you!" Haru reached her limit. "Why are you so desperate of letting me stay?! You want my real reasons?! Fine! I don't want to see Chrome and Kyoko get sad because of my presence! They think I took your attention away from them, I know how hurt they must have felt when they found out I came back! They're my friends! I don't want to hurt them! I know you must be thinking how selfish I am for leaving so sudden, but you don't have any idea how scared I am when each time I remember those worlds, those future that might happen to me. You don't know how each of you hurted me so much it just kills me inside, here!" Haru roughly pointed her heart, her tears were pouring uncontrollably towards her face. "You two, Tsuna, Gokudera, you never stopped blaming me for what happened with our children. You told me they died because I didn't took care of them enough, but the truth was. it was entirely your fault! You guys never cared for us!"

The two was so shocked, learning their child might die on the future, and Haru fell on the floor, clenching her chest. They both knew she suffered too much for the two years she was gone, the way she cried her heart out, she was just too hurt.

"Haru...the future might change." Mukuro said as he slowly walked towards her and knelt infront of her looking so worried, and sad.

Haru shook her head. "Even we can change the future, I just don't want to be with you guys when that happens."

It crushed their hearts.

Haru might not noticed it, but Tsuna and Gokudera was outside the room the whole time. Their hidden faces showed agony and dismayed after hearing Haru's cries.

A part of them felt relieved after hearing the chances that they might have a child with her...but their hopes vanished as it was replaced with the vision of their children dying and blaming Haru entirely, just like what she had said.

Haru stood up and walked towards the door but Hibari was blocking her way.

"Please...don't make me hate you Kyoya." Haru's eyes pleaded.

Hibari knew he shouldn't have let her go, but he stepped aside and watch as Haru opened the door. She walked outside the room and suddenly stopped in front of the door.

"You know how much I love you guys...I really do...But I don't think you'll have a good future when you're with me. And Sawada-san...don't blame yourself for what happened to me... I did that for you to be happy with Kyoko-chan." Haru was trying to hold back her tears. "Please...Erase me from your life..."

Haru said and her figure vanished from the dark.

Tsuna balled his fists and clenched it tight.

This hurts so bad.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter X** **V**

Haru successfully got out of the mansion, she knew everyone was watching her leave though no one dared to stop her. She looked back, one last time, deep within her mind, she told herself she won't come back here anymore, this will be her last time staying here, she's just too scared to be left alone as what happened on her dreams.

"I hope...This will be my last goodbye." She mouthed those words, she was looking up, she knew everyone was staring down at her...and she wasn't wrong.

Everyone, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Mukuro. Their faces showed despair, and agony, and sadness. They couldn't just take to see her leave.

"Don't you have something to do about this, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn was behind Tsuna, he was hidden well in the shadows and his student looked soulless.

"I lost her again, Reborn." he said while looking down at Haru's walking figure away from the mansion.

"You need to do something about this matter, Tsuna! You can't just let the seventh guardian roam around without-"

"Will you please stop this Reborn?!" Tsuna furiously said towards his tutor. "Haru doesn't want to be a part of us! We're monsters!" he said with fire on his eyes.

"Don't say that Dame-"

"It's the truth, Reborn! Please! She's the woman I had longed and loved, Reborn! I can't just see her stay here and die!"

"What are you talking about, Tsuna?" Reborn's eyes narrowed. "As far as I remembered, you chose Kyoko over Haru! Don't play games with me, Tsuna. This isn't the life you think you have, you don't play over with this kind of matter, choose the right woman for you to have an Heir!"

Tsuna threw the wine glass over the wall, and it broke to million pieces.

"Didn't you heard what Haru said?! Our child died, Reborn! I can't have a child! My child won't need to suffer just like what happened to me!"

"Are you an idiot?! You need to produce an Heir, stupid Tsuna!"

"I know! Kyoko's having my child now, I can't let Haru have my child just like what she dreamt, I won't take it to see my child dead-"

"You're as dumb as ever, Tsuna." Reborn said as he shook his head in disappointment. "Do you really think the child is yours?"

"What do you mean, Reborn?! Of course it's mine! It's my child!"

"It's not! Its Yamamoto's child you moron"

Tsuna forgot how to breathe. His face turned very dark, his hands suddenly clenched, and his mind went black.

"I'll kill you Takeshi"

Then suddenly, the doors bursted, revealing a very tired and was running out of breath Lambo.

"Tsuna-nii! It's Haru-nee! She's in the hospital! You need to see this, quick!" Lambo yelled panickly.

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror.

Not again

"I told you not to leave her alone, Moron!" Reborn said and vanished.

Tsuna wasted no time, he quickly grabbed Lambo and activated their rings, making them fly.

"Where is she?" Tsuna, who was into his full hyper dying will mode, looked dead serious. Lambo shivered when he saw his Boss' eyes and his killer intent.

"She...she's...She's with Bianchii, they arrived at the hospital ten minutes ago...there!"

Lambo deactivated his flames and fell safely on top of the hospital, Tsuna followed him and they both jumped inside the windows of the Hospital's fifth floor. Lambo ran and Tsuna was behind him, they both looked tensed and worried, and after a while, Tsuna saw Hibari, Mukuro, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, their faces were as pale as a sheet of paper, in front of him.

"What happened?!" He asked.

No one said a word.

"Get out of our way!"

Tsuna was pushed by none other than Haru herself, the four men in front of him was also pushed away by Haru and what happened next felt like time stopped. Tsuna saw how worried Haru's face was, she looked like she was about to cry, but that wasn't the reason why they felt like time stopped, it was what they saw on Haru's arms and the wheelchairs behind her.

They saw children being pushed by Bianchii and the nurses towards the emergency room. They saw different children, and some looked like them. Their eyes widened when they saw their selves on the children. Haru was carrying two identical twins, both had Mukuro's hair color. On the wheelchair with Bianchii's care was a child, the child has the same hair color same as Gokudera and beside the child was another child, it has the same hair as Tsuna, he looked exactly like Tsuna, and Tsuna felt like his heart stopped for a second when he saw the child.

"Take care of my children, please." Haru begged the nurses and gave them the children on her arms for them to be treated.

They were severely injured, one of the twins were having a hard time breathing while the other one was covered with bruises. The child who looked exactly like Gokudera was bleeding badly and beside him, the child who looked like Tsuna was as pale as a dead snow.

They were brought inside the E.R and they saw Haru looked like she was about to faint. Bianchii pulled her arms up, she was crying as she stares towards the floor, her face looked scared and pale, and suddenly, I-pin came, she was holding a three years old boy on her arms and gave it to Haru.

Hibari's eyes widened.

The child looked exactly like him.

It was sleeping peacefully on Haru's arms as she hugged the child tightly.

"What exactly happened, Haru?" Bianchii asked, she sounded very confused. "Those children... they...they aren't possibly the..the..children... you had in your dreams...right?"

What?

Haru's eyes showed pain, and anger.

"Those assholes!" Haru screamed. "They involved my children here?! They're just kids!" Haru rose from her seat, her eyes were black, and the shadows started to creep out of her again.

"Stop" Hibari appeared in from of her, while looking down at her, he showed something that made Haru snapped back to reality, his eyes.

He was looking down at her with sadness.

"Get out of my way, Hibari" Haru hissed and took a step back.

"Calm down" He said and stepped forward towards her.

Tsuna and the rest of the men glared at Hibari, their eyes were sending daggers at Hibari, telling him to not dare touch her.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Hibari Kyoya!" she yelled towards him and suddenly, shadows started to come out of her, swallowing the men around her.

"Momma?"

Suddenly, the child on Haru's arms mumbled, she snapped back to reality and the shadows disappeared. She walked towards the nearest chair and sat down, she was really tired, and she barely couldn't hold her child anymore.

"You should take a rest, Haru" Biancchi said.

Everyone's heart was at pain when they saw how the child hugged his mom, Haru was at the peak to finally burst out her tears but when her son reached out to her, she stood up strong and told herself everything was going to be fine.


	16. Author's Note

It's been really fun to write this story guys, and I hope you like it. I know some of you might be wondering why I made this story a little bit out of this world, but since I love all of them, I decided to let them all have at least one child with haru:) I just love them all for our dear Haru:)) I would also like to grab this opportunity to thank all the 3,070 readers of this story! YEY! But sadly, only 16 of the 3,070 readers voted and followed my story :"( I hope some of them would follow and vote, I mean, it won't hurt to just vote and follow Spring's Downfall right:)) Please tell everyone to vote and follow, and spread the love of my story! This will be very awesome in the future:)) I promise that!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVI

"Haru! Haru!"

Haru woke up with a start, she gasped, trying to catch her breath, and she was panting and sweating really hard.

"Kyouta?! Where is my son?!" she screamed when she noticed that her son was missing.

"Calm down, stupid woman, your son's with Lambo, he's taking good care of him" Gokudera muttered, but everyone noticed his voice, he sounded very worried and annoyed.

"How about Sora?! Hikari and Hikaru?! Keiko?! Izumi?!" Haru was screaming frantically, she rushed towards the E.R but Gokudera and Yamamoto stopped her.

"Where are my children?! Bring them to me!"

"Calm down, Haru. Please, rest." Yamamoto said.

She saw Hibari leaning against the wall, his arms were crossed and his eyes were shut, Tsuna's back was facing them, he was looking towards the Sun rise, while Mukuro was standing behind her, he looked so worried.

Tears started to form from her eyes.

"You don't know how much a mother pains to see her children suffer, how could you just stand there and do nothing?!" Haru screamed as her tears betrayed her.

All their heads snapped towards her.

"What do you mean?" Hibari asked.

"Kyouta" she said to Hibari while looking at him on his eyes.

"Hikaru, Hikari" she then said to Mukuro.

"Keiko" she looked at Yamamoto and smiled a little.

"Izumi" she then scoffed when she looked towards Gokudera.

And then lastly, she stared at Tsuna's back.

"Sora"

Still clueless, Hibari walked towards her, his gaze was like a knife, stabbing Haru. She was walking back when she saw Hibari walking towards them.

"What are you implying, Miura Haru?" Hibari asked.

Haru looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"Do you know what it's like to see your child grow up without a father" she whispered.

"Haru-nee!" I-pin and Lambo came, Lambo was holding a child on his arms, the child was crying on his arms that's why he gave her the child.

"Kyouta!" Haru cried. She ran towards her child and hugged him tightly.

They were still staring at the child, it was their second time seeing that child and they couldn't help but to stare at Hibari as well. He looked exactly like the cloud guardian, except her eyes, he had Haru's eyes.

"Haru-nee, you need to sleep, let's go, Biancchi prepared a room for you." I-pin said.

Haru nodded and followed I-pin.

When they were already nowhere in sight, Tsuna stared at Lambo, but he looked like he was glaring at him.

"Explain" Tsuna said.

It set shivers down Lambo's spine and gulped.

"Biancchi told me not to tell you yet, Tsuna-nii. I'm sorry." The 16 years old Lambo said, he looked really scared when he answered Tsuna.

"Cut the crap, stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled.

Lambo jumped out of shock

"How dare you call me-"

"They're your children, haven't you noticed yet, Dame?" Biancchi suddenly appeared behind Tsuna and Reborn was standing at her shoulder, looking at his student.

Tsuna and the rest froze.

"Ours?" Yamamoto asked.

The rest was still trying to process what Biancchi had said, they couldn't just believe what they heard.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna glared at Reborn.

"Sora is your first born son, Dame."

Tsuna felt his heart stopped.

That kid a while ago, the kid who was bleeding so much was his kid?

He fell on his knees, his face was as pale as snow, when he remembered how bad the kid was bleeding, he started to weep.

"Mukuro, you need to know that Hikari and Hikaru are your children, they're your twins. You and Haru." Reborn said.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed.

The sight of his children bleeding on someone else's arms made his heart crushed.

"Why didn't anyone told us?" Mukuro growled.

"Keiko, brother, is your daughter." Biancchi said with a calm smile to Gokudera.

Everyone looked at him

A Daughter

Gokudera, for the first time, felt his heart soften.

"And you" Reborn turned to Yamamoto. "Izumi, you must've met him."

Hibari started to leave.

"Haru's with your son, Kyouta. Go and see them"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter X** **VII**

"You told them?!" Haru screamed.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Mukuro was inside Haru's private room, she was holding on to her son tightly. Hibari was glaring down to Haru, but he wasn't just glaring, he looked like he was hurt, his eyes were bothering Haru, big time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hibari growled.

"Tell you what?" Haru spat.

"We know they're ours. Why didn't you tell us?"

Tsuna walked towards Haru and suddenly, his flames started lighting up on his forehead.

"Are you crazy?! Keep that away from Kyouta!" Haru yelled and protected her child from Tsuna's flames.

"You" Hibari growled at Tsuna and yanked his collar brutally away from his son.

"Go and meet your children, they need you" Shamal appeared out of nowhere and by the looks of his face, he looked very tired.

Everyone quickly left the room and ran towards the O.R, there they found the door open and without any hesitation, they went inside.

"Where are my children?!" Haru yelled.

She gave Kyouta to Lambo and ran towards her children, all five of them where laid on the bed, they looked very peaceful, sleeping. Haru started to weep, her heart crushed when she saw how pitiful her children looked, they were all covered with bondages and some were breathing on an oxygen mask. They couldn't take what they were seeing, anger rushed through them.

"Who did this to them?" Mukuro said, his voice was so cold.

Tsuna went straight to Sora, Gokudera ran towards his daughter, Mukuro didn't hesitate to walk towards his twins, and Yamamoto couldn't held his anger when he saw his son. They were all so beaten up. Hibari sighed when he looked at his son, he was fine. Lambo walked towards Hibari and he gave him his son.

"You must missed him" Lambo whispered at the child and he handed him his child.

"Sora, wake up." Haru said.

Sora was 2, Hikari and Hikaru were 3, Izumi was also 2, and so were Kyouta and Keiko. They all looked so fragile and small, and it was a miracle they all survived.

"I must bring them back" Haru said hysterically.

"But you'll die, Haru-nii" Lambo yelled,

"I don't care! I will bring them back!"

"Don't be so foolish, Haru. Even if you bring them back to their worlds, they will still end up dead. The war will still kill them, you cannot stop it. It's better to let them stay here." Reborn said calmly.

"No one will love them here!" Haru said.

"We will. They're ours" Mukuro said.

"How can you be so sure of that?! How can I be so sure that you will not take them away from me?!" Haru growled towards the guardians.

Tsuna stared at his sleeping son.

"We will never do that, Haru" Tsuna said

Haru's head snapped towards Tsuna

"Wha-"

"Unless" Tsuna then, turned his head slowly to Haru. "You take them away from us."

Haru twitched

"Tsuna's right, Haru." Reborn said. "Are you going to let your children grow without a father?"

It was Haru who froze this time.

Her question backfired her.

Crap

Think, Haru! Think!

Then Haru snapped.

"You, Tsuna, won't have much time to spend with Sora once your child with Kyoko is born, you know that. It's better for Sora to know you as his uncle, not a father-"

"Are you crazy?" Tsuna asked, anger came out of his voice. "How could you say something as selfish as that?! I know you're mad at me Haru but please don't make my son see me as someone I'm not."

"That's true, Tsuna. You need to take care of Kyoko first, let my brother do the job and build a family with Kyoko-"

"Build a what now?" Tsuna spat.

"Boss, you'll have another child with Sasagawa's sister-"

"That is not my child, it's someone from this room." Tsuna's face suddenly darkened.

"If you think it's my child, then you're wrong, Tsuna."

"Say something, Takeshi. We'll all be glad to hear it from you"


	19. Chapter 19

Hi, Everyone!

I would like to thank everyone for reading my story! I love you all! And please spread the love for our dear Haru and Tsuna! But honestly, I might add another ending with Hibari Kyoya, I can also make another alternative ending if you want with the other Vongola Men (the man you're rooting) :) and pleaseeeee! If anyone wants me to add their ideas in the story, I will gladly accept your ideas:) Chao!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XVIII

"Take a rest now, Kyouta." Haru said as she laid her son on his father's bed.

They came back from the hospital, and now, they're back at the mansion again and Haru couldn't believe it herself. She sighed when she saw her son asleep on the bed and Hibari was beside him, he was staring at his son.

"He's very little, isn't he?" Haru whispered.

Hibari looked at her for a moment and nod and went back on staring at his child.

"He's mine" he said.

"I know, I'm not keeping them away from you."

It was a moment of silence after, then Haru decided to leave.

"I'll let him stay with you for now, I'll come back later." She said and went straight towards the door.

She opened the door and went out, and she knew, right after the door closed, he heard Hibari saying, "Thank you"

She smile a little and left.

It took a minute after she reached Gokudera's room, she knew he might be having a hard time taking care of his daughter that's why she hurriedly went inside, only to find out he was rocking his little daughter to sleep.

She sighed

"She looks exactly like you" he said in a whisper.

Haru walked slowly towards them

"She has your hair" Haru said while staring at her daughter. "She'll grow exactly like you"

When Gokudera heard what she said, he beamed towards her and to his daughter. "Do you think so?" he asked.

Haru nodded "I know so"

"How?" he asked.

"Because I know you so well"

It made Gokudera blush crimson red.

"Don't say such careless words, Woman!" Gokudera said.

Haru chuckled, it was a music to his ears.

"Okay, I'll leave her to you for tonight." She said and kissed her daughter's head.

Gokudera sighed and nodded

"I don't know what exactly happened, but I'm happy to meet my-…OUR Daughter. I thought I'll never have one." He placed an arm on Haru's hips and pulled her towards him, she was a little bit surprised but she then let him embrace her.

"You will surely be an awesome father, Gokudera."

An hour after Haru left Gokudera's room when she saw him already asleep with their daughter beside him on his bed, she went out with a smile tugged on her face and went straight to her twins.

"Hikaru, Hikari?" Haru asked when she entered Mukuro's room.

"Shhh" Mukuro said making Haru a bit jumpy when they appeared on the bed out of thin air. "They're sleeping"

"HOW…could you do that?"

Mukuro chuckled when he saw her face.

"I am a mist guardian Haru, I can do a lot better than that. Besides, I just got them from Gokudera's sister, she finished changing their diapers."

"You know, taking care of two is hard." Haru said.

"I know" Mukuro then turned to her. "I won't mind adding more." He teased.

Haru's face suddenly went beet red.

"YOU…You little-"

"Shhhhh! You'll wake them up!" Mukuro said with a smile after placing his twins` on top of his bed and went on it as well.

"Please, take care of them well."

"I will, I promise."

"Really?"

"Haru, I'll give up anything for them." Mukuro rest assured to Haru after she left the room. "I'll kill anyone who dares to hurt them."

Haru heard him but she doesn't have the guts to tell him he won't need to kill.

"Yamamoto, you need to let your son sleep, he's exhausted." Reborn said while watching Yamamoto play with his son's little hand.

"He won't sleep" he said as he watched his son reach for his hands.

"Takeshi! What in the world?! I said make him sleep, not play with him! It's freakin 3 in the morning!" Haru stomped angrily towards Yamamoto who was on top of the bed playing with his son.

"Maa, Maa, Haru. He just wants to play with his father." Yamamoto said and chuckled.

"Come on, give him to me, I'll let him sleep-" Haru tried to get his son from Yamamoto's arms but he didn't give her son to her.

"He's fine, Haru. I think you should visit Tsuna and his son, you know. He's a bit too surprised when he realized he's holding the 11th on his arms."

Haru stared at him

"11th?" Haru asked. "You left me in the 11th, Takeshi."

"Tsuna is the Tenth, Haru. I'm sure Sora you knew he will be the next Vongola Boss, am I right, Haru?"

Crap.

"I'll get back to you on that" she said to him and left the room.

She ran towards Tsuna's room, it was still dark but the moon guided her towards the last room on the corridor where she knew it was none other Tsuna and Kyoko's…..Great.

She stopped

"Oh, great." She whispered, pissed.

"Are you sure you aren't going to change your mind?"

Haru heard it was Kyoko

"About what?" Tsuna asked.

"About those children, are you sure you'll be keeping them here?"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow while looking at his sleeping son on Kyoko's arms.

"What makes you think I won't?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Because, Tsuna. When they grow up, and wonder why they all have the same mother and different fathers but the same age, I'm sure they'll ask you how did that happen."

Haru couldn't hide how shocked she was, her hands covered her mouth.

"And what do you think is the best solution for that?"

Haru couldn't believe what Tsuna had said.

Does this mean he doesn't want to have his child?

"I think it's better if you bring them back to where they came from-"

BANG!

Haru couldn't take it anymore and banged the door open, her face was so dark.

" .SORA?" Haru hissed.

Tsuna caught Haru's eyes, it showed anger, and madness, and hurt.

"Haru-"

Haru snatched her son from Kyoko's arms and held him on her arms protectively. She glared towards Kyoko who was looking at her son and she couldn't help but to raise more anger towards them.

"What do you think you're doing?! You don't have the rights to hold my son!" Haru hissed at Kyoko.

"I just want to hold him-"

"You can't! How dare you hold my son without my permission?! After all what you've said and done to me?!" Haru yelled towards Kyoko.

"Haru, calm down." Tsuna said as he walked towards Haru.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Tsuna! I know you don't want Sora, I know that, but please, don't give him to someone who doesn't-"

"I won't hurt your son, Haru. I'm sorry for what I've said, I really am." Kyoko said as she shed real tears.

"It's too late Kyoko, I've told you many time how much hurt I was whenever I saw you ended up two together, I can accept that, I love Tsuna so much but he couldn't love me back no matter what because he loves you so much, he may not be your child's father, but I can assure you, he will be more willing to be that child's father-"

"Enough"

Haru didn't know what happened but she suddenly found herself on Tsuna's arms. Kyoko left the room, crying and Tsuna was hugging her tight.

"Haru, please, let me talk."

Haru held to Sora more.

"Are you going to tell me that I should bring them back to where they came from? I'm sorry, Tsuna. But they're mine, I'm their mother, I can't just bring them back there, it's too horrible."

"I love you so much, Haru. Please, give me just one more chance."

"Of what? You'll be married to Kyoko next month, Sora will be left alone without a father-"

"We canceled the wedding."

"What?!"

"She insisted it. She wanted to apologize to you, Haru. When she held to Sora, she cried so much. She told me she was just angry at herself for not being strong enough to face her fears, that time when you shot her, she was afraid of dying that's why she was angry at you, but then, when you left, she was so traumatized, Haru. Those words that she told you, she just couldn't say it that I'm not the father of her child, it was Dino. Yamamoto heard them one night and Dino decided to leave in order to build a place for his new family and-."

"I'm not sending Sora back." Haru sighed and stated.

"We will not" Tsuna said, he hugged Haru and Sore more. "We will protect him at any cost. I will not anyone harm him, Haru. I promise you that."

Haru smiled bitterly.

"Then, are you going to let him take over Vongola? He's your son, he will be the 11th soon, are you willing to take the risk?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter XIV

It was already 5 in the morning, but Haru wasn't sleeping, yet.

"Are you sure about this Haru?"

"Why won't I, reborn?"

"You know what will happen when you let them stay here"

"I know"

"It's going to be your fate when the end comes."

"You know, Reborn. I was wondering why Sora looked exactly like Tsuna"

"Because he's Tsuna's son?"

"Probably"

"You have to tell them"

"About what?"

"About them transferring some of their flames to your body so that their children won't become mist."

Haru's face became beet red.

"Why can't you do that?!"

"Because I'm not the mother"

Haru was madly blushing.

The heck?! How could she forget?!

Then suddenly, the door busted open.

"Haru?! What is happening with my son/daughter/twins?!" they all came inside, bursting the door open. She sighed as she saw their worried faces over their children. When Haru went to them and saw the little infants, they looked like ghosts, they were so pale and so transparent.

"Calm down, all of you!" Reborn said.

They all went inside the room, holding to their children tightly and Haru closed the door behind them. She sighed and looked towards Reborn who nodded.

"Great" she muttered and blushed.

"Oi, woman!" Gokudera hissed.

Haru sighed and grab a hold to Sora from Tsuna's arms.

"Well, don't worry, it's just that they came from different time and their world isn't here, but they're real. The problem is that each of them holds your flame but their flames came from their fathers from their world when they were still inside my womb and-"

OH CRAP!

Haru blushed crimson red, she felt like fainting.

"Speak English, please." Mukuro said impatiently.

"A-ano…..e-etto…..The problem is-"

"Haru, I think I'm getting the point here." Tsuna said while looking at Haru, his eyes were like reading her. "If you meant that we will have to give them our flames, and you said that they had it when they were still inside your womb…that means-" Tsuna finally got it and blushed as red as a tomato.

"No, Tsuna. You won't need to have sex with Haru." Reborn said and chuckled.

Haru almost fainted.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and their faces went beet red (though no one could notice Mukuro and Hibari's reddened face). Haru was laughing nervously as she faked coughed.

"What does that mean, baby?" Hibari asked Reborn.

"No, you won't need that. I'm too old for that" Haru said jokingly and laughed nervously.

"Old?! You're barely even 25 years old, woman!" Gokudera spat and regret after.

'What the hell did I just said?!' he screamed on his mind.

"Your idea won't be that bad but are you sure you can take all of us, Haru?" Mukuro stated.

Then, all the guys' faces went dark towards Mukuro.

"Hey, I was just joking" he said and smirked.

"That is not a good joke, Mukuro" Yamamoto growled.

Haru couldn't take all the heat and she finally fainted.

"Haru!" all of them screamed.


	22. Chapter 22

Hellloooooooo!

Everyone! I am deeply sorry if its been forever since the last update, I'm actually on my thirdyear college, pursuing the field of Accounting (Bachelor of Science in Accountancy) and I honestly couldn't handle my time (insert crying emoticon). I will now confess that I've been writing another story and this story has been one of my not so priorities anymore but I will still continue this till the end because I love KHR so much! I love Haru, and Tsuna, and Hibari, and Mukuro, and Gokudera, and Yamamoto sooooo mucchhh I couldn't let them gooooo! Please inspire me moreeeee! Author's block's a bitc*...ughhh! But my story will continue as long as everyone will follow, support and will keep reviews! Reviews makes me inspired! Love you all!

Mwa!


	23. New Fanfiction Update!

Hi guys!

This update isn't really related to my KHR fanfiction but I've got a new story and I would like all of you to read it if you have some spare time:) It's actually a Harry Potter fanfiction where I ship Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy together! I love them both just like how I loved Tsuna and Haru!

This is the link by the way!

/s/12606856/1/Moments-to-Last

I love you all!

P.S: The first chapter only shows the plot of the first chapters so...yeah. Please spread the love!

P.P.S: The link doesn't support the fanfiction dot net word so add it if you like to read the story!

MWA!


End file.
